A Mysterious Letter: Sequel to The Winged Demigod
by C.C. Capitols
Summary: Xylia is always being kidnapped by Zeus or Hades accomplice and then escaping. Logan's past is arising and he's trying to keep it hidden from Alex. One day, Xylia gets a letter from someone who she thought was dead. Together, the three go on a quest to discover who this mysterious person is. In the Outback. (Some mystery, some fluff, comes in later. COMPLETE).
1. End of Summer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or the Hero's of Olmypus. I own Alex, Logan, and Xylia. Also the story line. **

**Those of you new here, welcome! I hope you guys like these three! And if you have _no _idea whats going on. I advise you to read my first story, the Winged Demigod. **

**And the people who've been here on my first story and have been so faithful, thank you! I love you all and instantly give you Logan smiles and winks!**

**Enjoy!**

**By the way, sorry 'bout the wait guys. I will upload as often as possible, maybe like the Winged Demigod. Maybe even less often, but we'll see!**

**Chapter 1: Alex's POV**

* * *

"Hey! Its Alex and Logan! They got Xylia back, _again._" Leo said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, I blame dad for trying to still capture Xylia. Even though it is practically futile."

Leo, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, some of the Hermes, Ares, and Aphrodite cabin laughed at my comment.

Clarisse glared at me, in the beginning of the summer, I beat her team at Capture the Flag. I believe she's still holding a grudge.

The Aphrodite cabin only laugh because…well. I blame Logan and his good looks. Hermes, because Logan is a son of Hermes, and Ares because…they know not to mess with me. As for the first four, we're friends.

Especially since I almost died and Xylia got captured for the first time. Now, anytime we get her back, its like childsplay. Too easy, in other words.

Xylia sighed and sat down next to Nico. Since the first time they met, they've been hanging out more. I almost want to say that they like each other, but…Nico is like a year or so younger than her.

Me and Logan followed her lead and we sat down next to each other, with Leo on my other side. "So, besides you guys being _gone _for practically the entire summer and the entire camp thinking you're dead. How does it feel like to be…Dare I say…Hero's?" He asked me.

I looked at him and shrugged, "Its normal, Valdez. So stop looking at us like we are legendary hero's like Hercules or Percy, okay? Can I have some water? I swear I'm like the Sahara."

Laughter. A small joke. Campers think that we actually _were _in the Sahara. But we weren't, we were close by, but not exactly there.

Clarisse got up, "Okay. I'll get you some." She left.

Logan glanced at me, "You trust her?"

"Nope,"

He grinned, "I wouldn't either, you little feathery, Aboriginal." He grabbed my waist playfully and kissed my cheek. I swear, I have the best boyfriend sometimes.

Everyone but the Aphrodite's groaned, they sighed contently. I grinned back at Logan. "Well, you little Inca, I think Leo is gonna vomit." We both glanced at him.

He looked sick, "Yea, its bad enough with Piper and Jason, but you two. Eww." He shuddered horrendously.

We both laughed at Leo's expression and I winked at Logan. He winked back in that way of his. Mr. Universal. How appropriate.

Before me and Logan can do anything else that involved with Leo throwing up and the Aphrodite's sighing, Clarisse came back with three water bottles.

She handed one to me, Logan, and Xylia, then sat down again with her cabin. Me, Logan, and Xylia shared looks and popped the bottles open. I quickly checked its smell and tasted a bit.

"Oh, c'mon. Its not like I poisoned it!" Clarisse told me. Everyone else watched us. Percy's look said not to trust her, no matter what. Annabeth's said drink a bit, then pretend your full. Nico's…well. His said do whatever you guys want.

I took a leap of faith and drank a good half of it. Logan and Xylia followed suit. I waited for a second to make sure we didn't pass out and die or something, but nothing happened so I finished it. Logan paused and drank a little more, then closed his up. Xylia drank the rest, since she was probably the most thirsty of us all.

I don't blame her.

I stole a look at Clarisse, who watched us with interest. Nothing was truly off about her expression, so I took it as a good thing. Percy stared at me like I was crazy, I probably was, but…Love your enemies. She saved my butt back at Central Park, and I owe it to her.

"Thanks, Clarisse." I said and got up to my feet.

"Yea, thanks." Logan said, he followed my lead.

Xylia mumbled her thanks and went to her cabin. Nico went after her to make sure she was going to be okay. There have been times when she was captured twice on the same day. Those days were like hell.

I viewed Nico like he was her personal bodyguard. In some ways, it was sweet. Others, he was just being nice, I suppose. But I'm grateful for him, because he still knows how to fight off two batty hags by himself.

Clarisse, who smiled sweetly, which tipped me off, said, "No problem, good night you two." She and the rest of the Ares cabin left to their cabin for the night.

Percy and Annabeth said good night, and they too, left for the night. The Aphrodite's were next. Leaving me, Logan, Leo, and the Hermes cabin. Leo and the Hermes cabin left before it got really awkward.

As they all walked away, Leo tripped over a rock. "Styx!" We could hear him curse from all the way there.

Me and Logan laughed at him. As they left from our view, I sighed and rested my head against Logan's shoulder. He wrapped both arms around me. I did the same.

"Another fight, Makris." He whispered in my ear very softly, as if not to disturb any cabin already asleep. We were all alone, it was kinda freaky, but at the same time, comforting. Chiron was at the Big House, and so was cranky Mr. D just in case of an emergency.

"Yep. Another fight." I agreed with him. I buried my face into his orange, Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, smelling the smell of him. Some cologne that he may, occasionally use, deodorant, and a bit of sweat.

"We survived, Alex. We brought back even more crazy shit from this summer. Than…the time when you were in that coma and we had to rescue Xylia the first time." He's not the one to cuss, but after this summer, he's changed. Is that possible? To change in the short amount of time that we knew each other? Yes, I saw it happen, to him. To Xylia. And probably me too.

"Yea. We did, didn't we?" I ask him.

He nods, "Oh, _yea. _Defiantly."

I look up to him, smiling slightly. "I still love you, Logan. Despite what you did, I still love you."

He smiles too, softly and bends down to reach my lips. "I do too, I'm sorry for-"

I stop his sentence by kissing him. As I pull away, I look fiercely into his eyes, "Logan, you don't have to apologize for _anything, _okay? What you did back then, I'm okay with it, you had to defend yourself. It was an accident. I get that. Don't feel guilty, please?" I could feel the plea coming from my chest. I _hated _it when he blamed himself for what he did when he was younger. But, he was young! He didn't understand!

He looked away, the wind blowing his hair around, his expression soft. "But, I did it! And it counts-!"

I pull him to look at me and put a finger on his mouth, shushing him. "No. It. Was. An. Accident. Okay? Say it."

He looks at me and nods.

I raise an eyebrow, "Say, 'Okay'."

"Okay," He says.

I give a small smile. "There, you said it." And I hugged him, feeling the pressure of his hands on my waist staying there, its looks like I'm going to dream of him again.

I could hear him say it again. "Okay, Alex." And kiss the top of my head in his sweetness. "Okay,"

* * *

**Alright, I"m guessing you guys have _NO _idea whats going on! Thats okay, I'll explain later! Promise! **

**And the Inca and Aboriginal's, and Sahara thing, that will come in later. Much later, so bear with me. We're getting there. **

**Overall, I hope you guys liked this chapter! **

**And question, what do you think Alex meant by, "Mr. Universal. How appropriate."? **

**Course. I cannot tell you, but there are small hints in here, by what she meant. Like…Aboriginal. Inca. C'mon, think about it. Its hard, but guess if you want. **

**Anyways, I have no idea when I'll post again, probably soon, so until next time. Geez, I said "Probably" a lot in this chapter, didn't I?**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	2. Down Memory Lane

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* I don't own Percyface or the Hero'sface! Obviously, I'm not Riordan! **

**I own the story line and my three characters. :D**

**Enjoy, people! **

**R&R! F&F!**

**Chapter 2: Alex's POV**

* * *

***Start of FLASHBACK***

Many days after my date with Logan, Xylia got captured again. This was the second time, and I hope it won't become a routine.

Me, Logan, and Nico again went after her. It turns out she's not in the Underworld. She's in Olympus. We all looked at each other with big eyes and shadow-traveled there, using Nico's powers.

We reached the Empire State building, outside in an alley. Looking up.

Logan whistled, "How is there six hundred floors, again?"

I shrugged, "It's magical or something? Daedalus never got into it too much."

Nico looked at us, "Wow, you guys know nothing about Greek Mythology or of Olympus, do you?" He asked us incredulously.

"Nope," I said and we walked in, asking the front guy for the sixth hundredth floor. He regarded us and let us through, even past the metal detectors.

We got into the elevator, listening to some horrible song. I wish that Percy asked the Gods to change the music as part of his pact after the Titan War. Chiron told us about Percy, thanks to Logan and his fandomness of Percy.

The elevator doors opened, revealing Olympus. Our jaws dropped at the grandness. Nico just looked ahead and moved forward. We walked past statues of the Gods and Goddesses. The mansions, the gardens. The faraway peaks. We walked through the tall doors, made for twenty something foot Gods and Goddesses.

We circled the room, the Throne Room, I believe. There was chairs/seats, extremely tall and big, made me crank up my neck to see each one.

We saw a Ophiotaurus, he circled in his huge aquarium. The size of a house.

_"Mooo," _he mooed to Nico.

Nico waved and we kept walking around. He stopped and bowed to a lady tending the fire. Hestia.

"Lady Hestia." he said. He nudged us to do the same.

Me and Logan bowed, following Nico's example.

She smiled, "Hello, Nico." She looked at Logan, still smiling. When she turned to me, I saw that her eyes were filled with fire, but soft. Like the warm, cozy one. "Alexandria. How interesting of you to come here, since your respect for the Gods is very meager."

I blushed, my face turning very red. Nico looked at me horrified. If only he knew _why. _

"My respect isn't that all meager, Lady Hestia. I just don't appreciate that my father wants my best friend dead." I told her.

**_Here we go, there's your pride coming out. You know, I can't let you go _anywhere!**

_Hush, I got this._

**_Right, if Zeus smots you or something, how am I gonna annoy you?_**

_Is that really what you care about? Annoying me? _

**_No, I like messing around with you too, quite fun frankly. _**

_Please, leave me alone._

**_Okay, go find Xylia, she's nearby. I think. _**

I gave a small mental sigh. Hestia watched me with an amused expression. Like she knows that I have an annoying brain that chimes in every once in a while. Wait…I think Gods and Goddesses can…read minds or something…Kill me now. That was embarrassing.

"Indeed, Alexandria. You are the most amusing, are you not?" She asked me, smiling.

Logan and Nico looked at me questionably. I couldn't meet their looks. And I couldn't answer her.

She studied me once more and said, "You won't find Xylia here, she's back in the mortal world. I believe…by the Hudson River."

We all shared glances and nodded. Nico thanked her and we walked back to the elevator.

As soon as we got out of the elevator and back into the alley, Logan turned to me. "What was she talking to you about you being 'the most amusing'?"

I shrugged, "I have no idea, who knows. She could've lied or tricked us."

Nico glared at me, "She doesn't lie or trick, she's one of the most honest Goddesses there is.

I sighed, "Alright. I believe you, Di Angelo. But why would she call me amusing? Am I amusing?"

Nico and Logan raised eyebrows, "Sometimes. You can be, but only when you are sarcastic." Logan said, looking at Nico. Nico nodded, agreeing with him.

I sighed again, "C'mon, lets go to the Hudson River and get Xylia back. And while we are at it, let me punch my dad in the face for good measure."

* * *

We arrived the Hudson River, I glanced both sides. Call it river if you want, I'll it a murky depth of trash. At least, some of it.

As we looked around, Nico spotted Xylia. She was binded and tied up, sitting next to the river's edge. With one kick, she would be in the river. Standing next to her, was…Zeus? He looked younger and had less of a beard.

"Hi, dad." I said and we walked closer.

"If I were you, I wouldn't come too close. I will kick her in." He studied us and smiled, "Well, I doubt any of you can swim, except maybe you, Alex."

I pretend to look surprised, "Wow, dad! You _actually _know something about me!" I tilted my head, "Do you pay this much attention to your other kids? Thalia? Jason? Huh?"

His cold sky-blue eyes looked colder. "You would be surprised, daughter." He kicked Xylia without warning, into the river, and disappeared into his air travel just like that.

* * *

I moved quickly, "Guys, cover me just in case. I'm going in." I raced to the waters edge, and dropped my weapon. I looked around for Xylia, and seeing a blob of blonde farther downstream, I raced towards her. Logan was right behind me, picking up my stuff.

I got closer, and dived into the water.

My breath was shocked. I have swam in clear, _warm_ Caribbean waters. This was not I was expecting.

It was cold, like…someone dumped me in a box full of ice and frozen water. I tried to pry my eyes open, but it was still murky.

I swam to the top, breathing in air. My breath felt frosty and I realized that Zeus may have gotten some God or Goddess to turn the water to _COLD._

"Guys! He got the water to be _c-coooldd._" I shivered, and swam downstream. The boys kept up by running along side the river.

I went under water, using my wings and my whole body to get forward. The wings helped, but it was like moving through Jell-O. After a couple of strokes, I went back for a quick breath of air.

I did this for a while, then I finally saw Xylia. But two or so minutes have passed, she could be dead by now. I grabbed her by her shirt and tugged her closer to the side of the river.

Using my last bit of energy, I pushed myself out of the water with my wings and I got her out of the water. My lungs felt like they were on fire. I laid Xylia on the grass next to river and Nico started to untie her, while Logan started doing CPR on her.

"C'mon, Xylia. C'mon. You're not dying, not here, not now. Not like this." Logan muttered as he pumped her heart. He did mouth to mouth, but I did not get jealous or anything. She was my friend, and I did not want her to die.

How did he learn that? I don't know. I know that I know it, since living in the Bahamas had me learn it in case of somebody falling in the water at any point and doing it on them in they drowned or something.

Me and Nico watched as he tried, but it seemed like she was gone. My eyes teared up and Logan stared at her as she laid there lifelessly.

Nico suddenly frowned. "Wait, I think she's not-"

Xylia suddenly puttered water out of her mouth, taking a small gasp of air.

"Yes!" Logan yelled, "Yes! Xylia! Welcome back!" He hugged her and helped her to sit.

"Xylia!" I said and hugged her too, "Thank the Gods your alive!"

Her eyes opened, "Was someone kissing me?" She asked, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, Rae of sunshine. I had to kiss you to bring you back to life, just like in Snow White." Logan said, smiling mischievously.

She glared at him, then shook her head, "You're so weird, Logan." Her hair dripped from the water. "Why was it so cold?" She asked as she shivered.

I shrugged, "I have no idea, it could be just that cold."

"No, I think Zeus got some God or Goddess to make the water that cold for you. If you didn't die from lack of air, you would die from the cold." Nico said gravely.

Xylia nodded, "Almost makes sense." She shivered again.

Logan rubbed her back, "C'mon, lets get you two back to camp. Warm you up, if the sun won't that is."

I got to my feet and picked up my weapon. Water trickled from my wings, which were causally folded against my spine.

"Thanks, Alex." Xylia said as she stood next to me.

I looked at her, "Anytime, Xylia." We both hugged and grabbed hands with the boys.

We shadow-traveled out of there.

* * *

**So? How was this chapter? Gods, I'm so mean to my characters, they almost die like…Every other chapter. **

**Alright, so this is the flashback, and you guys do find out everything. Where they went for the summer. What Logan did when he was smaller. **

**The flashback ends…like much later. _Much later._ Like it keeps going until I tell you, so don't get confused for the next chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. **

**Review, comment. Criticize. Whatever you want to do. **

**See ya in a bit. **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	3. A Mysterious Letter

**Disclaimer: I don't Percy Jackson. Or the Hero's of Olympus. I own my three characters, Alex, Logan, and Xylia. Also the story line. **

**R&R! F&F! **

**But most of all, please do enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Alex's POV**

* * *

We all got to camp, without any more monsters attacking or Xylia being captured, for once.

We appeared out of the shadows, scaring poor Leo out of his wits. He was talking with Jason and Piper, who were holding hands.

"AH! Gods! You scared us!" Leo shrieked like a girl. That made us three crack up. Even Nico smiled. Jason and Piper grinned.

"What happened to you?" Jason asked, coming closer. He stared at me and Xylia, we looked like two soaked cats.

"Dad took Xylia, tied her up, threw her in the Hudson and I had to save her." I said briskly, trying to dry up from my swim in the freezing cold Hudson. "I have a question, is the Hudson always cold?"

Jason shrugged, "Go ask Percy."

I rolled my eyes and Xylia started to wring out her clothes and hair.

Nico glared at Jason, which was peculiar, and stalked out of the tree line, by which we had arrived. "I'll go get you some towels." He growled menacing under his breath.

Logan watched him walk out like he was gonna kill somebody, "Whats gotten into Nico?" He asked Jason, "Percy? Whats with Percy that got him like that?"

Jason shrugged, "I have no idea." He said, but upon watching my half-brother, he knew more than he was saying. I will have to question him later.

Piper glanced at me, and walked off. I narrowed my eyes. Two reasons I don't like the Aphrodite's. Good looks and charmspeak. It had me always scared if someone sounded persuasive, that I would think they were Aphrodite, or a son or daughter of her.

Jason glanced at me, then after Piper. "I'll be back." He said and ran after her.

I looked at Logan, who looked at me. "That was weird." He said. I nodded, agreeing with him.

Leo looked between us, along with Xylia. "What makes you say that?" He asks us.

I gave a small shrug, "Well, Nico stalked off like that, Piper who walked out too. I dunno, its a bit weird."

He thought about it, "I don't know about Piper, but yea, for Nico. It was weird."

At that moment, Nico had come back with two towels. "Here." He gave one to me, and the other to Xylia.

"Thanks, Nico." Xylia whispered softly, and put it over her shoulders. She looked at me and Logan, "See you two later, I'm going to change." She walked away, her hair still dripping wet.

Logan put the towel over my shoulders, and rubbed both of my arms, "C'mon Makris, lets get you changed and into your pajama's for tonight." He said in a fake, motherly voice.

I laughed, "You would like to see me change into my pajama's, wouldn't you Wallichen?" I teased, looking up at him.

His face turned unmistakably red, "What are you talking about?" He denied.

I grinned, "Logan, don't try to deny it." I gave him a soft peck on the cheek. We both walked to my cabin, teasing and grinning at each other.

I walked in the cabin, with Logan following. I got some clean clothes from my dresser. He leaned against the wall, "Privacy please." I said and pushed him out of the cabin.

He protested, but nonetheless went out, giving me some privacy. Holding the clothes against my chest, I leaned against the closed door, and sighed in content.

* * *

After I changed, it was dinnertime. I got in line for food, and when it came to offer it, I whispered, "Hestia. Thank you for helping us today," and put a chunk of ribs into the fire.

We ate, all enjoying the sun setting and the night turning cooler from the heat of the day. With our plates crammed with food, our glasses brimming, we gorged on the delicious food.

After we ate, we went to the sing along, with the Apollo cabin leading it. We sang, our hearts full from the food and the company of each other. I glanced at Logan, who made faces at me, and Xylia who tickled my side.

We played daring ticks on our new friends, laughing as they turned around to face us, angrily. But they too laughed, having a blast despite everything.

With our spirits high, and the mood set about right, we were truly having a great time. I wish the entire summer could be like this.

After that, we all got up to go to sleep. Some talked in groups, others just went on ahead to go to sleep. My own body felt tired, and I noticed that Xylia just yawned. Me and Logan looked at each other, amused at her expression.

She noticed that we were smiling, "What? I'm tired, and I know you two are too." She said, pointing a finger at both us.

I waved a hand, "So?" A yawn crept up, and swallowed me whole. "I'm not tired, just…" My head felt woozy.

"Tired," Logan said, grinning at me.

"Shut up, Logan." I said.

He grinned harder, "Ok-ayyyy…Ahh." He yawned too, his eyes suddenly bleary.

Percy walked by with Annabeth, they looked at us with amused expressions on their faces. "Whoa, take it easy, guys. Just go to sleep." He said, putting a hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan waved him off, "We're good, Jackson. Good night."

Percy laughed, along with Annabeth. "Good night." They said to us and walked off to their cabin's.

We all stretched, "My bed is calling me, I wanna…" Yawn. "Sleep." Xylia muttered. Logan laughed, yawning too.

Chiron then ran up to us, "Whoa guys, be careful. Yawns are very…" He too yawned, "Contagious. Geez, look at the time, you should go to sleep, children."

We all nodded and set off to our cabins for sleep. We all said good night and stumbled into our cabins. My last thought was that I needed to change into my pajamas as I crashed on my bed.

* * *

I awoke to the sun in my face. I may have slept through breakfast, again. I got up to my feet shakily, and stumbled to change. I got ready, brushing my hair, teeth, and left for outside.

I raced across camp, to the pavilion. I barely made it for breakfast. I ate really fast, and found Logan, who looked tired, eating a bagel like it was inviting itself in his stomach.

I grinned and made my way to him, "Hey there, Logan, whats up?"

He looked at me and rubbed his face, "So tired." And yawned.

I could feel a yawn creep up on me, and yawned anyways. I couldn't contain it. "Oh no, Logan. We're not doing that again with the yawning." I said and sat down next to him, even though, I kinda like, can't.

Some of the Hermes guys stared at me, but later ignored me. Logan laughed weakly at my comment.

Xylia joined us and we all got up. Logan shoved the rest of his bagel in his mouth. I stared at him as he chewed with his mouth open. "Ew, close your mouth, Logan." I said disgustingly.

He grinned and made a pact to chew even worse. I cringed and looked away, Xylia rolled her eyes. We walked to the tether ball courts, and started to play.

In the middle of our game, Chiron ran up to us, holding a letter in his hand, and I got deja vu from last night.

"Hello, children. Long time, no see, eh?" He asked.

We all shrugged.

"Ah, I see. Well, Xylia. Here's a letter for you, its from…" He checked the letter that he was holding, "Australia."

Xylia frowned, "Australia?"

He nodded, "Yep, here."

He handed it to her and she took it, glancing at him like this was some joke. "There's no name, no return address. Just says its from Australia." She commented and opened it up.

Chiron shrugged, "I have no idea, it just says to you, from Australia." He nodded to us, "Good day, children." He walked away, leaving Xylia to read the letter.

She took the letter and read it. With each line, her forehead cringed more and more. When she finished it, she gave it to me. "Read it, cause this is crazy."

I took it, Logan stood behind my shoulder, reading it too.

It read:

_Dear Xylia, _

_You probably got this letter, and there was no return address. Nor whose its from, well, I cannot say. Its important that you don't know, at least, not yet. _

_This letter is from Australia. I'm sorry that I can't Iris message you or call you or something, I cannot let them find out who I am, much less my true location. They'll kill me if they find me._

_If you want to find out who I am, then come to Australia. Go to the outback. Find out the most visited place in all of the outback. Its not that hard, but ask Annabeth if anything._

_Take your two friends, if you wish, I don't mind. _

_I'll meet you there, at the most visited place in the outback. And then we can meet, in person. _

_Good luck, and happy hunting. But most of all. _**Be careful. **

_-A Mysterious Person_

I frowned too, and me, Logan, and Xylia looked at each other. With one thought left in mind. "Who _is_ this mysterious person?"

* * *

**Soo? Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Truly, truly fantastic!? I hope so. **

**Okay, I'm so sorry! I forgot to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited, so here's the chapter for it! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love you! Here's virtual Logan smiles and winks!**

**Alright. Uno Question: Do _you _think they'll go after this mysterious person?**

**Ignore the summary and hints and all that, I'm asking you. Your thought, your idea, your fantasy. Key word is "you". Do _YOU _think they'll go after this mysterious person?**

**Me? What I think? Well what I think and what I know is very similar, so…I cannot say! :D**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	4. A Mysterious Person and a Notion

**Author/me: Bold **Alex: Regular

**Disclaimer: Alexia! Say it please! **

Really? Again?

**Just do it, love!**

*Growls* Okay. She *points to author/me* does not own Percygorgeousface or the Hero'sgorgeousface! She owns me, Logan, and Xylia. Also the story line!

**See that wasn't so hard, now was it?**

*Bobs author's head with a spoon* No, _that _wasn't.

Over sixty views! Not bad, could we raise it a bit?

**Chapter 4: Alex's POV**

* * *

We stared at each other. We stared at the letter. We stared at the tether ball court. We stared again at each other.

"Guys?" Logan whispered, "Do we go and possibly, no, most _likely _get ourselves killed from what _one _person in bloody AUSTRALIA told us to do and go?"

Xylia stared at the letter, fingering her name. "How does the person know my name? How does the person know about Annabeth, Iris messages and about Camp Half-Blood? Does it follow us, from the moment we met, or what?" She asked me, looking at me expectantly.

Logan looked at both of us, "Hello!? Are you guys listening to me? This is insane, its probably some ax-murderer or something, ready to hunt us down and kill us-!"

"Logan, you're being melodramatic. The person is probably some old friend or relative of Xylia, am I right? Maybe even a demigod too." I pointed out, Logan didn't look too happy. Xylia didn't look convinced.

Logan groaned and threw his hands up in the air, "Alright! Do whatever you two want! Count me out!" At that he left, shaking his head and muttering about ax-murderers and the insanity of it all.

I looked at Xylia, she met my gaze. "What do we do, Xylia? Do we go, or stay here?"

Xylia sighed, "I don't know." She shook her head, "Lets go ask Chiron, he might be able to help us."

I nodded and we ran into the direction Chiron went, towards the sword area, where Clarrise was fighting with Percy. We both watched as he fought, he was good, no, he was amazing. He knew what he was doing, charging and blocking every jab and swipe she undertook.

He pulled the same trick I pulled on her when we first fought. He swiped her off her feet and she stared daggers at the dust. She pushed off the ground and kicked his feet underneath him. He fell on his butt, looking shocked.

He suddenly grinned, "Very well, you want to fight, Clarrise. I'll show you how to fight." He kicked her knee, buckling it. She fell on one knee, her sword laying on the dust. She eyed it, which was behind Percy. He smiled and moved out of the way to allow her to get it.

She sensed a trap, but went for it anyways. A crowd had formed, leaving me and Xylia in the front with Jason, Annabeth, and Chiron. Mr. D watched from the sidelines, drinking a diet coke.

Clarrise dove for it, but Percy let her. The second she touched the handle, she turned on him. She whirled around super fast, scratching his arm. He raised an eyebrow and they jabbed and swiped at each other like it was between life and death.

Percy played defense for a while, and Clarrise played offense. He suddenly swiped at her leg and got her calf. It was a small scratch. She glared at him, "You'll pay, Jackson."

He shrugged, "I thought you said that the first time we met."

She growled menacingly, and attacked, growing more and more aggressive.

Percy side-stepped and knocked her off her feet. Her sword fell out of her hand, next to Percy. She landed on hands and knees, staring at it. She glanced at him, he smiled and gave it to her. "You are good, Clarrise, but you need to work on learning that trick." He started to walk away, his sword back in pen form.

Clarrise, fingering the hilt, watched him walk away. She got up to her feet and started running towards him, wielding her sword. Before she could too close to him, he turned around, and knocked it out of her hand again, and he tripped her. She fell forward, sprawling in the dust.

He bended close to her ear, "Nice try. Better luck next time." He stood upright as she turned around onto her back, staring in shock. He winked and walked to Annabeth. They both walked off, arm around arm.

I spotted Logan walking towards the area out of the corner of my eye. I made my move towards to Chiron before a new match started. "Chiron? Chiron, could you read this letter?"

Logan saw me and Xylia hand the letter to him and he walked up and roll his eyes, "Chiron. I would not read that, its obviously some weirdo who was following Xylia or some monster and maybe even Zeus or Hades trying to kill her again!"

Chiron frowned at him and read it. He looked like he was thinking about it when he was done. "Xylia. Could it be some lost relative or something?" He asked her, ignoring Logan.

Logan looked mad, "Is anyone thinking this through? At all! It could be Zeus, or some bloody monster! C'mon guys, think-"

"Logan, I advise you not to speak like that." Chiron said to him in a dangerous tone.

Logan's jaw dropped as Xylia looked at Logan with concern, turned back to Chiron and shrugged, "I don't know, Chiron. I don't remember any relatives living in Australia though, the foster homes would've sent me there if there was someone who lived there."

Chiron nodded, still thinking, "Very well. I will show this to Mr. D. I will come back when we are done talking it through."

Xylia nodded in gratitude, "Thank you, Chiron."

He smiled kindly and trotted over to Mr. D. He showed it to him and Mr. D took it and rolled his eyes, but he read it nonetheless.

"I cannot believe you two want to go to Australia for some crazy manhunt who could be Zeus tricking Xylia!" Logan muttered, sounding mad.

I watched Jason stand in the middle, and address the crowd if anyone else wanted to fight another.

_If Mr. D and Chiron allow us to go to Australia to find out who this person is, we are going to need Logan. How can I get him to come with us, no matter the danger. _

**_How about a fight? If you win, he has to go. If he wins, then you guys won't go._**

_I like that, thanks. _

**_Yea, whatever. But, Logan has a point, just saying it could be Zeus. _**

_I know, but the spirit of adventure awaits me!_

**_I'm just going to go now…Good luck on your fight. _**

"Why don't you want to go, Logan?" I asked him, pretending to sound surprised and utterly confused.

"Because its insane! You guys are insane! This whole hunt for the most visited place in the outback and meet some "person" there is insane!" He said, pointing it out like it was obvious.

"How about this, Logan. Chiron is talking to Mr. D about the letter and whether or not we should go. But lets do a duel, me and you. If I win, you go with us, if we can. If you win, then we don't go, even if they allowed us to go, okay?" I asked him, turning to him, making him think that the duel was good idea to settle this for once and for all.

He thought about it momentary, "Alright. But if _I _win, we don't go. Period. Comprede? Even if Mr. D and Chiron let us, okay?" He had his sword on him all the time. He pulled it out.

I nodded, "Alright, lets do this." I took mine out too. We had them because Xylia could be taken any time.

We both stepped up to Jason. "Jason, eh man!" Logan waved out to him. Jason looked at us questionably. "We'll do a fight." Logan pointed to us both.

Jason shrugged, "Go for it." He walked off the area, allowing us to take our positions.

Me and Logan shook our hands, and I glanced at Chiron and Mr. D real quick. They were watching us.

"Lets do this, Logan." I said and we both walked into positions.

Logan looked nervous, but I felt ready. I'm pretty sure I can beat him, either way. It counts whether or not Chiron and Mr. D allow it.

"Lets do this." He agreed with me.

We stared at each other.

He charged.

* * *

I side-stepped and jabbed him softly on the side. He glared at me and he turned around to face me again.

This time I charged. I met him in mid-air and our swords clashed together. I managed to kick him in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards.

I attacked again, causing him to be even more vulnerable. His sword fell out of his hand, and I kicked it behind me. He eyed it and ran to it. I stopped him from reaching it by slashing in front of him. He paused and leaped over my sword. He reached his and grabbed it. Once again in the fight.

He attacked me, slashing the air in front of me. He was close to nicking my nose. I growled and delivered a blow on his leg. He wasn't bleeding, it was more like a small cut.

He looked up to me, if looks could kill. I would be in the Underworld. He attacked and advanced on me for a while. I let him think he was winning, when really I was tricking him.

Everyone watched us, Xylia openmouthed. Mr. D and Chiron grinning. Jason watched us with interest that me made squirm a bit. Leo, who joined when he heard us first start, was eating some popcorn with the Stoll brothers.

"Go, Logan!" The Stoll brothers yelled, encouraging him on.

Leo shot them two a dirty look and yelled my name, encouraging me. "Go, Alex!"

Xylia joined him and pretty soon I showed Logan that I was playing him. The small, fake mistakes I made were to fool him, and when I suddenly turned on him, he freaked out a bit.

I slashed, (hacked), and jabbed him every chance I had. Soon, he was in the dust, like Clarrise and shot daggers. With his sword five feet away, he tried to get it. I raced to it first and just as he reached me, I turned suddenly, both swords in my hands. At his throat.

He stopped, eyeing them both and with his hands up in the air. He sighed, "Alright. You win, Alex. We go to Australia."

I grinned and handed him his sword. "Fair enough. Lets go find out if we can go."

We both walk off the area, with our friends cheering us, and some we may not know that well, also cheering us.

We reached Mr. D and Chiron, "Well." I started, "Can we go to Australia?"

Xylia walked over to us, since she heard our entire conversation about the fight but didn't butt in, Gods bless her little soul.

We stood in a line, looking hopeful. Mr. D glanced at Chiron expectantly. Chiron nodded, "You may go, but…" He turned serious when our smiling faces lit up, "Zeus will trick you, in fact it may be him, but at this point, we have no choice. It could be someone Xylia knows or not, so be careful. And I mean it."

We all nodded. "Thank you, Chiron." Xylia said, me and Logan thanked Chiron and Mr. D.

We left them, back to the others who were watching and know everything, thanks to my and Logan's big mouths. "Hey, Leo!" He looked at us and did the _What? _face.

"We are going to Australia!"

* * *

**Hey there my little chickens! How was this chapter? Fantasically confusing? Yea, its hard writing fighting and action, although, I think I did an okay job.**

**Alright! Who do you guys think the mysterious person is? Anything gonna happen to them on their little leisure trip? No, its not a leisure trip, more or less, its a manhunt. Somewhat. I think Logan is somewhat right on this one. **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Sorry guys if you can't understand/read my writing. I go over it a couple of times, rereading and editing for you. And please, people...could ya review? **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	5. On an Airplane This Outta End Well

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or the Hero's of Olympus. This is obvious. All rights reserved to Riordan! I own my three people and the story line. **

**Enjoy!**

**R&R! F&F!**

**Chapter 5: Logan's POV**

* * *

We three, walked to our cabins after the sing along that night. We had to pack because tomorrow in the morning, we were leaving. _Really early in the morning. _

"Night, Alex. Xylia." I said and entered the Hermes cabin, searching for my backpack that I put under my bed. I found it and shoved the only stuff I had in there.

My clothes from before Camp Half-Blood. The Camp Half-Blood t-shirt. Toiletries. That was all I was packing. Tomorrow in the morning, Chiron will give us the rest. Ambrosia, nectar. Any weapons needed, which we don't need any.

I shoved my pajamas on and fell asleep. Thinking of the million ways tomorrow could go wrong.

* * *

When I woke up in morning. Five something. I got up quietly, and got ready. Showered, washed my face and all that. I changed and grabbed my sword and backpack. I went outside to meet the girls and Chiron.

Yesterday, Chiron asked Annabeth to go to a Starbucks or something to get us plane tickets. Since we were underage, except Xylia, he had to sign for us to go to Australia without a parent.

Alex was to use her fake passport she used to get into America. He got me and Xylia fake ones too. He told us he hated to do this, but he did cause he understood Xylia. How? I do not know.

He got us ID's and money, drachmas and a bunch of other stuff for the outback.

Bug spray. Ropes. Flashlights. Batteries. Some food and bottled water. Matches. Gods, where does he get this stuff?

We had four backpacks. The other backpack was for all the stuff to put in.

Alex asked Annabeth about the most visited place in the whole outback. She smiled and said with confidence, "Ayers Rock. Also known as Uluru. Defiantly Ayers Rock. If you're looking for the whole of Australia, its that, and the Great Barrier Reef. You guys are so lucky." She said wistfully.

We thanked her on that. Now, I puzzled over it as Chiron got some harpies to drive us to the airport.

They drive crazy, those harpies. Swerving through traffic, its amazing we didn't get in a car crash or miss the plane.

As soon as we stopped in the unloading zone at the airport, Xylia bounced out and kissed the ground. "LAND! I love you so much!"

Me and Alex smirked as we got our backpacks, tickets, passports, and Xylia.

She shuffled along, staring with wide eyes at the airport. It was a nice one, not too shabby and run down, but not the nicest one in town.

We went through the whole system. Ticket booth. Security. And finally into the plane. Our weapons got through the security just fine, because they were veiled by the mist.

As we sat down in our seats. Xylia curled up and fell asleep. Alex sat next to the window, with me, then Xylia already snoring. She looked out the window and looked at me. She smiled, "I'm excited."

I grinned, "Me too."

She turned serious, "Now lets hope we just get to Australia without dad knocking us out of the sky."

I stared at the TV's with wide eyes, "Lets hope."

I wish we were already there.

* * *

**So theres the chapter! Sorry its so short! It'll be longer, (the next one). **

**Do you think they'll be knocked out of the sky?**

**Well, _I _can't promise anything. :D**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	6. I'm so Sure, That we Are Going to Die

**Disclaimer: *Sighs* Guys, we know this already. I own my people. Riordan owns his people. Okay? I'm not him, no matter how much you guys want me to be him. **

**Please do enjoy, and as always. Reviews are so welcomed and needed and loved and all that mushy stuff. **

**Same with new followers and favoriters. **

**Chapter 6: Alex's POV**

* * *

We were eating lunch when the plane turned on emergency protocols.

This is _not _good. I have a feeling that daddy does like our ride through his skies.

"Passengers. Please be seated. We are experiencing some difficulties." The pilot said overhead.

I shared a look with Logan, who was eating and looked worried. "Is it him?" He asked underneath his breath.

Xylia was also eating, now done with her nap. She raised and eyebrow and asks him, "What makes you say that?"

"Hello. They-" He pointed to the pilot chamber, "Did not say wind turbulences or rain or flying pigeons. He said 'difficulties'. Now is that time to panic a bit." Logan pointed out, he quickly checked the window Xylia was sitting at.

She protested when he bended over her lap to check where we were. "Ocean, and _no _land. Gods dammnit." He cursed under his breath.

"Logan, I think your over reacting. We should be fine-" I tried to assure him.

But the overhead once again spoke up, "Passengers. I hate to say this, but I'm going to need to land the plane into the water right now. Our plane is on fire, only the back. But rest assured, we will go through the emergency flight protocols and we should be fine."

The passengers gasped and started freaking out. I'm guessing they were thinking of a two stop flight to Australia and there is their leisure trip, right in front of them.

Sadly that not the case, guys. Welcome to my world.

"The plane's on bloody fire!" Xylia gasped as she looked out the window. She turned to us, "The back is in flames."

"Well, thank the Gods that we took our backpacks as Carry-ons." I replied sarcastically.

Logan shot me a look, "Whats up with you? We could die, right now. And no one back at camp would know."

I sighed, "Because I'm sick and tired of Zeus pushing me around. I just want to sit down and enjoy my bloody food without father interrupting my lunch by setting the plane on fire." I started eating my food, ticked off at my dad.

Logan didn't know what to say, so he and Xylia looked out the window while I kept eating.

The plane descended rather quickly and before we knew it, we landed on the water. Immediately, the flight attendants opened doors and let out our life rafts. She handed life jackets. Logan grabbed our backpacks. He took his and the one with the extra stuff. Me and Xylia took ours.

The passengers and us moved quickly out of the plane, but before everyone could get off, someone yelled, "The fire! Its right behind us!"

Major panic.

People pushed us out of the way, to get on the rafts. We were shoved and tossed around in the crowd.

I lost Logan and Xylia in the crowd.

"Logan!" I tried to yell over the panicked people. "Logan! Xylia! Where are you two?"

Logan replied, "Alex! I'm over here, in the back!"

I pushed myself backwards, and found him. Xylia was with him.

"Thank the Gods!" I hugged them both, I just then noticed the flames behind them. "Whoa, guys! We gotta go, now!" We moved forward, now there was less people trying to get on the rafts.

I could feel the heat off of the fire, it was biting my heels. We pushed forward, a few other passengers just jumped off and I pushed my friends onto the raft.

I took off the life jacket and threw it into the fire.

"Alex! What are you doing, get on here!" Logan yelled to me.

I still stood on the plane. I opened my wings out a bit, and backed up.

Passengers were now yelling at me to get on the raft that moment.

I ignored them, and my friends. I leaped into the air, two seconds before the plane exploded.

* * *

Logan and Xylia stared openmouthed at the fire on the plane. I hovered above them, with openmouthed passengers looking at me.

I coughed to get there attention. "Guys." They looked up to me. "I'm going to scout ahead, and maybe get help, don't drift to far away."

"Okay. Be careful." Xylia told me.

I flew away and heard someone ask my friends, "How can she fly?"

* * *

I flew for an hour or so, when I spotted a big boat. Not like a cruise ship, more like a ferry or a big fishing boat.

I flew up, and saw people fishing using big nets and machines. I landed on the deck. Ten men, black, saw me and started speaking rapidly in a language that I could not understand.

"English?" I asked them. More rapid speaking. "Anyone here speak english?" I asked once again.

"I do."

I turned around, facing a man who looked American. He stuck out his hand for a shake. "Mr. Duke. Johnson Duke."

"Hi, Mr. Duke. Our plane crashed, in the water. There was a fire everyone on the plane are drifting around. We need help." I shook his hand.

He studied me. He wasn't tall, at least, not as tall as Logan. But around my height. "Hmm. Alright, we'll help. Domirico." He said to a black man next to him, one of the ten that turned to me. "Get this young lady some water, I bet she's thirsty."

He nodded and left. Mr. Duke started yelling to the crew, "Men. There has been a plane crash in the water, about…" He looks at me and asks, "How long were you flying?"

"Uhhh, about an hour." I replied.

He nodded, "An hour away, give or take. Lets go and get them, then take them back to shore. From there, they can figure out what they need to do."

The men started immediately running around, pulling nets out of the water, ready to get moving. Domirico gave me the water and ran off, getting ready to sail.

I gulped the water, enjoying the coldness and freshness of it. I set in down on the side, next to the rail of the boat.

"Mr. Duke?" I asked the man who watched them work. He turned to look at me. "How did you know I have wings?" I asked, somewhat shyly.

He smiled, "I can see through the mist." He said and winked. He left to go tell the captain that we are moving.

I pulled myself up onto the rail, just as the boat started moving.

**_Whoa, those guys are fast._**

_Yea. Is he mortal? Mr. Duke?_

**_I don't know, he kinda reminds me of Hermes. _**

I thought about it. He kinda did, but he would be killed, would he not? By monsters and all that. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. We had passengers to rescue.

I leaped off the boat, flying to the captains wheel. I tapped on the window. Mr. Duke and the captain, who was also black, looked up. The captain shrieked and started praying, doing the cross on his chest.

I pointed to me, then to the direction of the boat. Mr. Duke nodded. I was leading them to the plane crash, and hopefully the still alive and well passengers.

I flew, they sailed behind me. Finally, something that felt like an hour, we reached the plane. I saw lifeboats floating around. They didn't go to far away, thank the Gods.

It was hot, with barely any wind. I flew to the raft that my two friends were on. "See? I got help." I told them.

* * *

Mr. Duke was very kind. He gave everyone some water and a bit of food that he had on the boat.

"Alright, kids. Here's the plan." He said as we were eating some crackers and sardines. "I'm going to take you to Luanda, and from there, you guys are going to have to take a boat to Madagascar. Then keep taking boats to different countries until you get to Australia. Sounds good?" He asked, watching us devour the sardines.

"Can I have another can of sardines?" Logan asked as he finished his can of sardines.

"No." Mr. Duke said, annoyed. "Did anyone understand what just came out of my mouth?"

"Yep. You're gonna give _me _another can of sardines." Xylia said, also finishing hers.

He groaned and replied, "NO. You two are not going to get another can of sardines!" He put his head into his hands. He peeked at me, "Alex?" he asked expectantly.

"Uhhh…I'm going to get another can of sardines?" I guessed, pretending to look confused.

He smacked his head and muttered underneath his breath, "I'm going to tell the pilot the plan." and he stormed out of the room.

The second the door closed, Logan distributed three more cans of sardines with a sly smile that he took from Mr. Duke's pocket. "How's that for distracting the Duke?" He asked in a sexy voice.

"JACKPOT!" Xylia pumped a fist and we tucked in on sardines once again.

* * *

The next day Mr. Duke dropped us off in Luanda and we walked around, until we found a boat going to Madagascar. The entire population of the plane came onto the boat.

We had to work with the crew in order to eat, and have a place to sleep. For many days, we worked hard in the sun.

"This is not how I was expecting my trip to Australia." Tim whispered in my ear. We were mopping the floor's on the top deck. He stayed close to us since he was our age. Maybe older than Xylia.

I snorted, "I don't think anybody planned it like this." We both glanced at the billionaire trying to call his helicopter with poor results. Not too many bars out here.

The passengers and pilots and flight attendants all worked. A few stayed in Luanda, trying to get a flight to Australia.

Those who kept going are cleaning the ship. Hauling cargo from the stops at the cities.

When we stopped, we were given an hour or two to walk around and enjoy land, then back on the boat to load cargo.

We passed many cities. Benguala. Mocamendes. Swakopmund. Cape Town. George. Lourenco Marques. Inhambane. All the way around the tip of Africa.

We moved on to Tulear in Madagascar. We saw lemurs. I like lemurs. They remind me of Logan. Big eyes. Big appetites. Cute. (Them, not him.)

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Annabeth was walking to Starbucks. She quickly wanted to check the news on her new laptop.

She entered the store, got a water and sat down at a small table. She turned on her laptop, and took a sip.

She put her cup of water in between her knees, so it won't spill on her laptop, and lap, which would make her look like she peed herself.

She browsed through, checking websites for anything new on politics. Nothing really.

Annabeth yawned, feeling tired from last night. She stayed up late, talking with Percy about Logan, Alex, and Xylia. She was worried that they haven't heard anything from them. Not even an Iris message.

She didn't understand why. Did something go wrong? Was there a plane crash? Are they stuck on some island, plane wrecked?

As she took another sip and clicked onto the next website, in big bold letters was a new story. Her jaw dropped and the cup fell out of her hand, spilling the water all over the floor.

But she did not care. Annabeth got up to her feet and ran back into the direction of Camp Half-Blood to tell Chiron.

The headline screamed:

**Missing Plane from Tuesday's morning flight! Has it crashed in the Atlantic Ocean? **

* * *

**Hey! Hey! Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Okayish? Tell me, please. **

**Oh no! Annabeth thinks something happened to the three! What will the camp think?**

**Didn't that headline squeeze your heart? It did to me.**

**Thank you Pupples for Following and Favoriting! **

**Till next time my little winged demigods. Ooo, I should say that more often, little winged demigods…I like that.**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	7. South Asia

**Disclaimer: I don't Percygorgeousface or the Hero'sgorgeousface! I own Alexgorgeousface, Logangorgeousface, and Xyliagorgeousface! Also the story linegorgeousface. **

**All rights reserved to Riordangorgeousface!**

**Enjoy!**

**Read & Review! Follow & Favorite! **

**Chapter 7: Alex's POV**

* * *

We took the boat to different countries. We used our fake passports to get past the officials and police. They let us through, not seeing that they were fake, thank Gods.

Two weeks earlier we were in Diego-Suarez, Madagascar. We swam back to Africa and went up the east coast, passing by three cities. Dar es Salaam, Mogadisho, and Dante.

We then swam into Saudi Arabia, stopping in Aden and Matrah. Then into Pakistan for one stop, Karachi.

After Pakistan, we swam to India, down the west coast and around the tip of India. Okha, Bombay, Karwar, Manalore, Nagercoil, and Pondicherry.

I will tell you this once, and only this once. I. Am. _Not._ A. Boat. Person.

I like the air a lot more, _a lot _more.

Logan and Xylia ran around the boat like five year olds, while I tried not to puke like the billionaire did on the first day.

The captain had told me that I would get my sea days after a day or two. Well, captain, its been two weeks, and I still don't have my sea legs!

I could only stagger around and pray that we will stop at a port for a hour, maybe even two, if I'm lucky. Tim pitied me, but he usually ran around with Logan and Xylia.

Tim's cool, for a punk rock fan. He wears black jeans and black t-shirts with the pirate symbol despite it being over ninety degrees during the day.

He almost reminds me of Nico, except…more open and sunshiny. He could be a hippy in dark clothes.

I sat on an upturned bucket, trying not to puke. Those three were running around, playing hide n' seek with Carly and Sam. Carly always makes bambi eyes at Logan. I know she likes him, everyone can tell. And the other day she made it completely obvious that she likes him. Logan walked over to me and kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear to laugh.

I did and since then, she only makes cow eyes at him, following his every move. She kinda freaks me out, but she's nice and a bit facile. She isn't shy and stays to herself, she's easy, with people.

She knows how to make people comfortable. Me, I can get them to laugh. Laughing and comfortable are two different things. When someone laughs, they think you're funny. When someone is comfortable, they can trust you, or begin to trust you.

And thats a bit scary because I have that phobia of Aphrodite. And if Carly was a demigod, she would be an Aphrodite.

Sam is cool, and asian. Smart, and really nice. If you feel bad, he'll make you feel better. Totally. He stays up at night figuring where we are as we sail. With longitude and latitude-

"BOO!"

I whirled around, and kicked Logan in the shin. "Ow, geez, Alex. We were just playing around. No need to kick." He grumbled and rubbed his shin.

I flet embarrassed, "Sorry, Logan." I said and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He did the same and kissed the top of my head and sighed.

"I forgive you, Makris." He waggles a finger at me, "But only this once."

I grin, "You got it."

He smiles and lets go of me. "Alright, we won't bug you. You are looking a little green, just saying." he winked and they walked off.

I sighed and sat back down on the bucket. I put my chin on my hands, and thought deeply about land.

* * *

We also had traveled through Bangladesh, Chittagong. We went through the ports in Burma. Sittwe, and Rangoon. We moved onto Thailand, Phuket. We walked around for longer, about four or five hours.

We had some food from the street, like little food carts. Logan tried Pad Thai. I tried some delicious soup with coconut milk and shrimp and bamboo shoots. Xylia also had Pad Thai and Tim and Carly had some sticky rice. Sam had the soup that I had.

It was so much better than the food on the boat.

I felt so sad when we left Thailand, I loved it. We then swam to Indonesia. Stopping at one island called Java. We moved onto a smaller one, the city was called Dobo.

Finally, we reached New Guinea, only a day away from Australia. We stopped at Okaba.

I cannot wait until we get off this boat for an hour or two.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Annabeth and Chiron were busy looking at the story. Chiron was in his wheelchair, staring intently on the laptop screen.

They both read through the story, and once they finished, Chiron shook his head sadly. "Annabeth, " he said gravely, "Don't tell anyone about this. Just keep checking for anything new." He started to push himself away from the table, towards the door.

Annabeth nodded and started to say something but paused, she was afraid of the answer. "Chiron?" she started. He looked over to her. "What if they are dead?"

He looked to the ground, his eyes heavy. He weighed his next words carefully, "Then lets hope that they are not dead."

* * *

**Alright, alright. This is kinda a filler chapter, but not really cause they are moving around from Africa to New Guinea in a few weeks. I need to mention that, just saying. Next chapter, they land in Australia. So, ya know, don't flip out.**

**Annabeth and Chiron (think) they are dead, but they are not. So, yea. Its going to affect the camp in some way too.**

**Question: What do you think will happen next?**

**Sorry its so short, they shouldn't be too short, nor too long. (Just saying). In between, somewhat.**

**Thank you ID65 for reviewing! **

**Till next time my little winged demigods.**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	8. Finally!

**Author/Me: Bold **_Logan: Italic _

**Disclaimer: Hey, Logany! Can ya do the disclaimer today?**

_*Grins mysteriously* Sure…*Clears throat* A-hem, so, the author does not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Nor does she own The Hero's of Olympus. She owns me, Logan Wallichen, Alexandria Makris, and Xylia Rae. By the way, Alex is _not _a boat person. It is fun making her woozy on the boat._

**They know that Logan. Now on to the story! Enjoy guys! And tell moi what ya thought. **

**Chapter 8: Alex's POV**

* * *

We swam away from Okaba, reaching Cape York in Queensland, Australia. _Finally. _I wanted to get off this boat and onto some land.

"Well, guys. Here it is! Australia!" The captain said, grinning and nodding in approval of the land.

"I feel like Captain Cook." Sam whispered in awe, looking at the land.

"Right, you got the electricity, same time. You got cars, you got motored sailboats and the ones with the steering wheels. You got exotic animals and birds. Yep, totally in Cook's time." Xylia replied sarcastically to Sam.

He gave her a look, "You know what I mean, Rae."

I see our last name calling with Logan and Xylia and me is rubbing off on the other three.

She rolled her eyes and went below deck. I think she's more of a 'Lets go into the woods and shoot something!' kind of girl. Frankly, I don't disagree. I would love to go and shoot some arrow or something, well, anything but be on a boat.

The billionaire stared at land like it was heaven. I'm sure ASAP he's going to find the nearest pay phone, call his helicopter, and tuck in on some lobster or something that rich people eat.

Frankly, I don't disagree either. The fare here isn't far by my favorite. I'm so sick of crackers, soup, fish, sardines, and bread. I could eat raw tofu and it would be better than that.

The captain pulled up on the docks, carefully swerving to avoid hitting other boats. Everyone from the plane, grabbed their little that they had and got off.

Logan grabbed his, mine, and the other backpack. He handed mine to me. Xylia appeared from below with her backpack and we thanked the captain for everything and got off. Carly, Tim, Sam were already on the dock, waiting for us.

"Well, this is it, yea?" Tim asked us.

We nodded. We stood in a circle, looking at everyone. "I don't want this to end, we were such a good group." Carly said, looking so sad.

Logan smiled, "Hey. Carl," he hugs her, "We can exchange emails or something."

She smiled sadly, "Okay. Anyone got a piece of paper?"

"I do." Sam said and reached into his backpack.

"Why am I not surprised?" Xylia asked him sarcastically.

He grinned, "Because I don't surprise you guys." He found a notebook and ripped a paper out.

Carly wrote her email and number, she gave it to me, Logan, and Xylia. She wrote a separate one for Tim and Sam.

Logan wrote down an email address. Since me and Xylia did not have an email or phone, we didn't write anything.

Tim gave us his email, as did Sam. We all awkwardly shuffled to put our papers away. We then hugged each other, feeling glad for each other on this crazy boat ride and plane crash.

"Bye, Alex, Logan, and Xylia! Email me or give me a call!" Carly said as she left to go to her parents, who were awaiting her.

Tim smiled to us all and left, since he was on his own, going to Sydney to visit some relatives.

Sam grinned and had to leave too, he was here for a summer school. He was bound to have came late, but he was going anyways, showing that he cared and needed extra credits for college.

We three stood on the docks, a little less a thousand miles from Ayers Rock. Now, how can we get there? Car? Hitchhike? Defiantly not walking all the way there.

* * *

"How in the Hades do we get to Ayers Rock!?" Xylia asked us as we walked around the city.

"Good question, hitchhike?" I asked them, watching a couple get in a car with a trucker.

Trucker…trucker…trucker. We can hitchhike with a trucker! Pay him with the little money that we have!

_That outta work, ja?_

**_Since when did you say, ja?_**

_Really? Thats all you _have_ to say? 'Since when did I say, ja?' _

**_Yep. But seriously, when do you say that?_**

_Since forever, but what do you think? Can it work?_

**_Yea, _totally!_ If you want to on the side of the road, dead and rotting._**

_Geez, your graphic. _

**_Why, thank you. I have _learned_ from the best._**

_Shut up, I'm a better influence than you!_

**_Sureee, keep telling yourself that._**

_This convo is over!_

**_Convo?_**

I didn't bother, that thing in my head is annoying and it should stop being annoying.

Logan and Xylia were staring at me when I finally finished talking with myself.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You okay? We said 'Is that a good idea though'? And you did not reply and went all into your thinking mode." Logan told me, watching me curiously.

"Just peachy. And besides, a lot of people hitchhike _without_ a problem and they are alive and well and reach their destination." I said, putting emphasize on **without. **

**_If I could roll my eyes, I would be rolling them. You're an idiot. _**

"Are ya sure that your okay?" Xyali asked me, peeking at me with worry.

"Yea, I'm great. Lets go find a trucker who can take us to some city not to far from Ayers Rock." I said and we walked around, asking truckers where they were going. And if they were willing to take along three demigods for a ride.

All of them said that they were going to Darwin or Sydney. We did not need Darwin or Sydney, we needed some city nearby Ayers Rock.

We talked with one who was going to Cairns and knew someone who was going to Alice Springs the next day after tomorrow.

Me and Logan and Xylia talked amongst ourselves for a minute then came back to him saying that we would go with him to Cairns.

"Good. Lets go then." We hopped into the truck and he drove us to Cairns.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Annabeth walked into Starbucks every other day, checking for anything new on the plane crash. Everyday she hoped and prayed that the three would call them by Iris message or by email or anything.

Her and Chiron did not tell anyone at camp about the plane crash, for fear that they would panic and over think things.

She scrolled down MSN, nothing new. She went onto Yahoo. Also, nothing. She checked local, then international news. Nothing.

She started to bite her nails, worry overcame her. She did not want to worry, but it was no use.

The media and news reporters are saying the search for the plane is looking bad and that people all over the world are helping to find that plane, searching well into the early hours in the morning and late into the night.

She looked around the shop, just out of fear of monsters, since they can smell her.

She checked, making sure that her latte was not poisoned or something. When she nearly had a heart attack when Percy appeared at her table, looking furious.

* * *

**So? Whatcha think? Are my chapters fillers? They don't feel like it to me, but maybe to you guys. Could ya tell me? I'm seriously in the dumps here.**

**Nobody is reviewing or following or favoriting, its very depressing. **

**Alright: What do you think Percy was doing at Starbucks where Annabeth is?**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	9. I Swim with Fishies

**Author/Me: Bold _Xylia: Bold Italic_**

**Disclaimer: Tylia! Can ya do the disclaimer?**

**_Its Xylia. Yea…Author does not own Percy or the Hero's. She owns me, Logan, and Alex. She also owns the story line. All rights reserved to Riordan. _**

**Chapter 9: Alex's POV**

* * *

Our trucker's name is Josh. He's bald and seriously buff, its making Logan jealous. I bet he wishes he had muscles like Josh.

"So, kiddos. Here's Cairns. You still have some time to kill before Eli comes and goes to Alice Springs." Josh told us as we drove past the ocean. Our faces were peeled to the window, staring at the Great Barrier Reef.

"When can we go there?" Logan asked, pointing to the ocean.

Josh looked over to the ocean and grinned, "You guys want to go diving?"

"Yes!" Xylia said, sounding like an excited five year old.

He chuckled, "Alright. I can take you guys, is that okay, Alex?"

I looked back at him, surprised that he would ask me that. "Yea. That would be awesome." Does he think I'm the leader of these two? What, I take care of them?

Well, we take care of one another, Josh. So, if you think I'm the leader, you are wrong. Very much wrong. No one agrees on one thing by themselves, maybe once in a while, but not alone. We either do it together or ask the other two what they think.

Very wrong indeed, Josh.

* * *

"So, put the snorkel like this-" Josh watched me as I put the entire the divers suit and snorkel like I have been doing it my entire life. Hello? I lived in the Bahamas? Don't you remember that?

"Wow, Alex. You know what you're doing, don't you?" Josh asked in a surprised tone that made me grin and laugh.

"I have lived in the Bahamas most of my life until this summer." I said and fell backwards into the water, off the boat.

I stared through the crystal clear water and checked out the colorful fish swimming next to me.

A few minutes later, Logan, Xylia, Josh and our guide, Kally, jumped into the water too. They joined me.

Kally showed us around, the coral and fish were so colorful that my eyes never wanted to leave. It was beautiful here, seriously gorgeous. The colors were bright and so vivid.

The fish swam around us casually, thinking we were probably _really _big fish. Especially Josh. Weird big, buff fish. What the Hades?

When we finished our swim, we pulled ourselves back onto the boat and had some lunch. We then went again diving, but at a different spot, and swam with some whales.

The whole experience was amazing, truly. I love Australia so far.

* * *

"Hey there, buff Josh! How have you been?" Eli asked Josh the next day as we walked up to his truck.

"Pretty good, how have you been?" Josh asked and the two guys did the weird guy hug, something between a hug and a handshake. Men are all so weird.

"I've been good, man." Eli said, and looked us three with wide eyes. "Who are they? Your kids, man?"

Josh glanced at us, "No. Hitchhikers. They need to get to Ayers Rock, but they need to get to Alice Springs first. Can you take them there?"

Eli glanced at us and our condition, our grubbiness. He pursed his lips, "Sure, man. I can take them, thats cool."

Josh smiled to us, "Good. Alright, kiddos. I hope you the best to Uluru. Eli will take care of you guys, no sweat."

We smiled back, "Thanks, Josh. For taking us here." I said.

"And taking us diving!" Xylia added.

"And getting us food." Logan said, rubbing his stomach.

He laughed and waved a hand like it was no problem, "No problem, guys. Take care."

"Take care!" We yelled as he walked back to his truck to continue on to Brisbane.

We turned to Eli, who was studying us in a peculiar way. "Hop in kids." He said and we hopped into his truck.

We started driving onto a freeway and I turned to study our driver. He was Italian, and shorter than Josh. Then again, Josh was American and bald. Eli had a ton of hair and such angular features it was striking on him.

His eyes were practically black and he had small dimples when he smiled. I had no idea Italians had dimples.

"What?" He asked me.

I shrugged, "Just looking, thats all."

He glanced at me, "So you just look at everyone you meet?"

"Yep, she looks at everyone and everything." Logan said, looking sadly behind at the chain of fast food restaurants that we were leaving.

Xylia feel asleep and was out of our conversation. Eli chuckled at Logan's answer. "You guys are very passionate on answering for others, aren't you?"

"Yep," I said for Logan, and winked at him. He winked back.

"Always, love." We said at the same time, earning a shocked look from Eli.

* * *

We reached Alice Springs two days later. Eli dropped us off, and we said our good byes and thanks for the ride. He just waved us off and kept going to Perth.

Now we had to find a way to go to Ayers Rock. Car? Hitchhike? Guide? Tour? Hmm…which one…?

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"Annabeth!? Why have you been going here without telling me?" Percy asked his girlfriend.

"Because Chiron told me to." She replied, worried that he would want to see what she was doing on her computer.

"Oh yea? Have you been meeting someone for Chiron? Somebody else? Perhaps a guy of a sort?" He interrogated.

"No, I haven't been seeing anyone, Percy. Calm down. Chiron asked me to come here and check for…" She stopped talking, she was about to tell him.

"What? Check for what?" Percy asked and tried to look at her laptop.

She closed the top. "Nothing," she replied quickly. She stood up and grabbed the laptop. She fled for the door. He stopped her by jumping in front of her.

"Tell me." he pleaded, his eyes boring into hers.

"I can't, Chiron told me not to tell anyone, even you, Percy." She replied, her voice soft so only he could hear.

Nearby customers watched them and shook their heads. Some thought she was cheating on him with someone else. Others thought she was hiding something from him that she couldn't tell. Some big secret. But a lot of people thought she was cheating on him.

"Then you don't love me, nor trust me." Percy said, his eyes heavy.

"No, I do trust you. But Chiron made me promise me."

"But he didn't make you promise on the River Styx." Percy pointed out. "But I guess you can't trust the one person who trusts you with his biggest secret, especially if it could kill him."

"Percy-yy." She protested, grabbing his arm.

"Save it." He put up his hand and started walking out.

"Percy. The plane crashed."

* * *

**Oh no! Annabeth! You weren't supposed to tell Percy! Oh well, whats done, is done. **

**Alright guys, so…How do you think Percy will react? How are those three crazies gonna get to Ayers Rock?**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	10. Aboriginals

**Disclaimer: I do not own PERCY or THE HERO'S. I own LOGAN, ALEX, XYLIA, and the STORY LINE. All rights reserved to RIORDAN.**

**Enjoy guys, and review! It makes me happy that someone is reading and takes the time to write something. **

**Chapter 10: Alex's POV**

* * *

We had walked around the city. It was winter here, and it was a bit cold, but it was still warm during the day. We went to a small motel and got a cheap room with the money that we had left over.

We all showered and had some dinner. We fell asleep on the cots and woke feeling so sore. How. Are. We. Sore?

We got a free breakfast and we were on our way to find a way to get to Ayers Rock.

We walked around, looking for guides or tours. People who we could hitchhike with. Nothing was calling us. Guides were a bit expensive, and no one was willing to take us to Ayers Rock.

We kept walking when suddenly we heard music from one if the stores. I recognized it as 'In a World like This' by the Backstreet Boys. We looked at each other and walked in with the blessed coolness of AC.

"Hey!" Said a perky, blonde girl in the front. "You guys need a tour?"

"Uhh…" I started, "Yea. Whats your guys prices?"

She smiled and brought out a couple of brochures. She showed us a couple of tours that were still an OKAY price.

Logan bended over to whisper into my ear, "How much do we have left?"

"Not enough." I whispered back and then smiled to her. "Alright. Thank you, we'll keep looking and if anything, we'll come back."

She smiled back, "Sure."

We left the store and bumped into an Aboriginal. "Sorry, so sorry." I apologized.

"It sokay." The man said and smiled nicely.

I was tempted to ask him if he could take us to Uluru, but that was a stupid idea.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought of it. "Sir?" Logan asked him politely, the man turned around with a questioning look on his face. "We need to get to Uluru, its very important. Can you take us?"

The man thought about it, "Uluru isa wery good place to weet swomebody." He said and nodded, "I can take ywou. But what will I get wout of it?" He asked us.

Logan glanced at me, I pulled the money that I had exchanged in Cairns for Australian money. I gave him the whole amount. He counted it and nodded. "Wery well, wlets go. I know a car we can take." He led us to a house and he opened it with his key. "Whoney! I wneed the car! Where is the keys?"

"Where they always are!" Came an angry voice from the bedroom, the wife of the man stormed looking mad. When she saw us, she looked very shocked and asked her husband, "Who are they!?"

"They wneed to go to Uluru. The boy said it was important." He pointed to Logan and looked for the keys in the kitchen.

The wife stared us and shook her, "Crazy kids, I will get you some water and food for the trip." she left shaking her head.

The man came back with the keys and smiled, "I don't even know ywour names. I'm Tahoma."

"I'm Alex. This is Logan, and Xylia. Thank you Tahoma for taking us to Uluru." I thanked the old man, he looked like he was sixty, but very strong.

He waved a hand, "It is nothing, I will prepare the car. Skia is getting food and water. She is a good woman." He nodded to himself, "I love wher wery much, indeed." He left to get the car ready.

We stood there awkwardly, in the living room with no idea what to do or say.

Skia came back with a cooler. "Inside is sandwiches and water bottles. It should you last for three days, give or take."

Xylia took it, "Thank you very much, Skia."

She smiled sadly, "No problem, good luck for the important thing for you guys need to do." she glanced around her living room and sighed sadly.

I followed her gaze and saw a beer bottle. My eyes went up to her and I understood her. Tradition changes. The old goes to the young ways, everywhere. All around the world. We could not change it, we may try, but it will be hard. I suddenly pitied the woman, with her raven black hair and black eyes. How striking she looked.

Logan and Xylia were not paying attention and Tahoma led us to the car. We put the cooler and our backpacks in the trunk. He put in a gasoline gallon thing. A big one.

We got in the car and he started it. Logan sat in the front with Tahoma. Tahoma put in a CD. I saw the title. Hits.

'I'm not afraid' came on and Tahoma smiled, "Ywou guys like Eminem?"

Me and Xylia shared a look, "Yea. I do like him, he's good."

Logan rolled his eyes through rearview mirror, "He cusses a lot." he pointed out.

"So?" Xylia said at the same time with Tahoma.

They looked at each in shock and laughed it off. The song blasted through the speakers.

_I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)_

_To take a stand (to take a stand)_

_Everybody (everybody)_

_Come take my hand ( come take my hand)_

_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Just letting you know that you're not alone_

_Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)_

We all sang along to the song. Tahoma cussed and it sounded so funny and cute with his accent.

We grinned like we were having a blast, because, honestly…We were.

_We like to sleep all day and party all night!_

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

"What?" Percy asked, his expression was priceless if only it wasn't such a serious topic.

"The plane was believed to have crashed in the Atlantic Ocean." Annabeth told him and led to the table. She opened the laptop and showed him the article. He read it with difficulty but understood it nonetheless.

He put his head in hands, "Damn."

"Thats why Chiron didn't want to tell anyone, he wanted to create less panic. He told me to come and check if anything is new. So far…"

"Nothing?"

"Yea," she replied sadly, she glanced at the screen. "We don't know what to do."

"Did you try Iris messaging?"

"Yep. We can't reach them, we tried already a couple of times." Annabeth showed him the few drachmas she had with her.

He eyed them and sighed, "They cannot be dead. They. Cannot. Be. Dead. Okay? Annabeth, don't tell anyone. We keep hoping that someone survived the crash. And they will find them, sooner or later."

"Unless they are at the bottom of the ocean." Annabeth pointed out.

"Annabeth, we don't give up hope. Ever."

"I know. They could've survived, either way. Maybe even Alex, she has wings, she could fly." Annabeth said, shutting down the laptop. She stood up, as did Percy.

"Exactly. She could be alive." They walked out of the shop, both hoping with their heart's that they all are alive. Even the other passengers.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Okay? I'm glad that Annabeth told Percy the truth. And I love that he told her to keep hoping that they are alive. Such a bittersweet moment. **

**Do you think the three will reach Ayers Rock/Uluru without a problem? **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	11. Logan is a Pussy When it Comes to Bugs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy and the Hero's. I don't own Logan, Alex, and Xylia, they own me! Wait-I mean. I own them!**

**Enjoy! The mysterious person is almost here! ;D**

**Chapter 11: Alex's POV**

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

Me, Xylia, and Tahoma whirled around to see Logan shriek like a girly-girl and run to us. "Its going to kill me! Get it off! Alex! Get it off!"

I looked at what he was shrieking about, it was a big ant. I looked at him incredulously. "Really?" I took it off and gave it to Tahoma. He was showing us Bush Tucker.

"Sorry. I hate bugs." Logan apologized and shuddered. "Hate. Bugs."

I grinned evilly and he gave me a look. "No. You will not tell the camp what just happened, Makris."

I grinned harder, "Oh yes, I will!" I started to laugh hysterically to creep him out.

He glared at me, "I'm going to the car." He stomped his way back to the car. He gave another shriek and jumped into the car. His eyes were so big when he looked around him. He peeked through the window and gave another shriek. "SPIDER! HOLY MOTHER OF FREAKING HERMES! ALEX!" He scrambled out of the car, breathing so hard.

Our laughter could not be contained. Tahoma grinned and we fell on the ground laughing so hard that Xylia almost peed her pants.

"It is not funny. It was huge." Logan said, growling at us and walked back to us.

When we stopped laughing, Tahoma grinned and grabbed a handful of ants and grabbed some water. He put the ants in a bucket and poured water into it. He mixed it around and gave it to me. "Tastes wlike wlemonade."

I took it and drank it. He wasn't kidding, it _does_ taste like lemonade. Gods, I'll be darned.

I gave it to Xylia and she drank some. "It tastes like lemonade, what?" She had another sip and gave some to Logan who joined us.

He regarded it and shook his head, "My phobia for bugs is too big to allow me to drink this." He gave it to Tahoma who drank some and we passed it to me and we kept drinking it. There was only a sip left, and we gave it to Logan.

"No."

"Drink it Logan, just try it. There's only a little bit left. Please." I begged him to drink the last bit.

He sighed and just drank it like that. His taste buds were saying that they liked the flavor, his phobia said it was the worst thing he ever done in his entire life. "Hey, it tastes like lemonade!" He said in a surprised voice.

"No duh, Wallichen." I said and we got up and went back to the car. We drove the rest of the way to Uluru.

"Here it is, kids. Uluru. The best place to meet someone." Tahoma said with a wink.

We smiled in appreciation. "Thank you, Tahoma." Xylia thanked him and we got our stuff.

He gave us a hug and nodded to us all. "Be good, do good kids. The world could use you." He walked back to the car and drove away, back to Skia, and his drinking habits.

I hope we were a good influence on him to hopefully get him to stop a bit from drinking so heavily.

* * *

**Hey guys! So there they are, at Ayers Rock! Person in (next) chapter!**

**Who do you think the person is? Did I ask this question? I feel like I have, oh well…what do you guys think?**

**All right, I just noticed something. I never told you how my characters look like. I could've just told you to look at the first story, but I'll be nice. **

**Logan Wallichen: Max Minghella (Imagine him in the movie Elvis and Anabelle).**

**Alexandria Makris: Selena Gomez (With her short hair).**

**Xylia Rae: Maggie Lawson (Think season one of Psych, and a bit more badass).**

**Alex's Wings: Yellow Billed Magpie (Just the wings, they are _so _beautiful). **

**See ya in bit you little winged demigods. **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	12. We Meet the Mysterious Person

**Disclaimer: I, do not own, Percy Jackson. And the Hero's, of Olympus. I only own, my three people, and the story line! **

**Review guys, I would love it! Seriously, it makes me smile. XD**

**Chapter 12: Alex's POV**

* * *

We all spotted a tour bus drive up, loaded heavily with tourists. Usually tourists come in the fall, but even in the winter. It can snow here, it did, back in 1960 or something, I don't remember what Annabeth said.

"So…What do we do, ladies?" Logan asked, an eyebrow raised in the direction of the now stopping tour bus and just stopped.

"Good question, any other questions?" I asked sarcastically, obviously upset that we had no idea what to do now that we were here. "Xylia? What does the letter say about meeting the person?"

She rummaged through her backpack for the letter, she took it out. "Uh…hold up." She paused and read it, her eyebrows furrowed together, "Nothing really, just that we come here and the person will meet us."

I sighed, "Styx. How would the person know if we are here?"

"Cameras?" Logan tried helpfully.

Me and Xylia looked at him.

"Or just this person is smart and can see us through satellite images or something." He second guessed.

Xylia tapped her index finger on her chin, "Hmm…Could be. Cameras? I'm not too sure, unless you want the animals destroying them. Satellite images, possibly."

I nodded, "Could be, for all we know, this person might've bugged some bushes or the sand somehow."

We hesitantly glanced at our feet, "Lovely thought." Logan said, looking worried a bit.

"Absolutely positively." I agreed. I checked the tourists. Americans. Asians. A family of Africans. The usual, I suppose. They walked up, taking pictures and hiking around the big boulder.

I made sure that the people didn't look monster friendly and sighed in relief, hopefully, we should be okay.

"So what? We're just gonna stand here all day? Lets sit down or something." Xylia suggested, motioning to the the bushes and boulders.

"Alright."

We sat down, not sure what to do. I studied the tourists, who were too busy taking pictures to notice three demigods sitting a hundred meters away.

"Are you three Xylia Rae, Logan Wallichen, and Alexandria Makris?" A female voice brought them out of it.

We all looked up, Logan, a little too quickly. He whistled, "Can I have some of that?"

I kicked his shin. "OW! Alex!? What was that for!?" He grabbed his leg, and glared at me.

I made a face like I was thinking about that, "Well…For starters, you kissed me when I was out of it. You took me on a date. And I do believe you like me, like _a lot._" I pointed out.

He look embarrassed, "Well…I do like you, a lot. But I was just-"

"You were just flirting with me, thinking that Alex here wasn't going to get upset." The lady pointed out, looking at me expectantly.

I nodded, "Exactly. And you are…?"

"Ariana Synchro. But call me Ari." Ari said, smiling slightly.

"How did you know where we are?" Xylia asked her hesitantly.

"The Mysterious Person sent me. C'mon, I'll take to it." Ari beckoned to us and led us to a Range Rover that I did not notice pull up. We grabbed our stuff and went after her. Logan bounced up to Ari.

"Mysterious Person? Who is this 'Mysterious Person'?" Logan asked grinning mischievously, still trying to flirt with Ari.

She gave him a look, "You'll find out in a bit." She unlocked the car and we piled in, unsure about this, but bloody hell, what choice did we have?

She started the car and we drove away from Ayers Rock. "We probably should've taken a picture." Logan commented, glancing back.

"We don't have a camera, Einstein." I told him, bopping his head with my boot.

"Ow. Whats up with you?" He asked, rubbing his head now.

"Nothing." I said with a shrug.

Ari grinned at us and we drove for a while with Logan asking Ari questions. He sat in the passenger seat with Ari in the front, while me and Xylia were in the front.

"How did you know who we are?" Logan questioned.

"The Mysterious Person told me."

"How do you know this person?"

"We go way back, I kinda owed it a favor."

"Such as?"

"Such as, get your face outta my _business._" Ari replied, obviously annoyed from Logan's charm.

"Is he bothering you, Ari? He tends to do that, I don't how I'm still with him." I said, tapping her shoulder.

"Hey! You love me!" Logan protested.

I cracked up, "Surrree. And Xylia is in love with Mr. D."

"Wait, what!?" Xylia asked, horrified at that thought.

We all laughed, including Ari. "Mr. D is Dionysus, right?" She asked me.

"Yep, how did you…?" I trailed off, then put it together.

"Cause the Mysterious Person told her!" Logan and Xylia yelled at the same time.

"Hey! That was my line!" I yelled at them, they laughed.

"You know, you guys are funny. Too bad you're not mortal, you could go everywhere with me and crack jokes." Ari said, sounding a bit sad.

Logan sighed, "The merry life of being a demigod." He looked over to me, "Well…some being a winged demigod."

I hit him again with my boot for good measure.

"We really need to stop the boot-hitting-the-head." Logan commented again as he rubbed the top of head once more.

"I agree. You stop making witty comments, and just maybe I'll stop hitting you on the head." I said with a wink.

Ari chuckled and we approached a house in the bloody middle of nowhere. "We're here, grab your stuff." She hopped out of the car and we slid out.

I fingered the shoulder strap on my backpack and pulled it out of the car. "We are in the middle of the nowhere, Ari."

"Yep. The Person is inside, waiting for you guys." She said as she bounced up the two steps to the front door and opened it. "Come _on!_"

We all looked at each other and followed her, unsure but with no other plan in mind. "Coming, love!" Logan shouted and ran after her. He gave a grin to me over his shoulder.

"Wallichen! You're dead!" I shouted and me and Xylia ran after him, and into the house.

We entered the house and Ari closed the door behind us.

"I see our three hero's have arrived." Said a shadow from the armchair in the corner. It stood up, its face now in the sunlight and Xylia gasped, dead in her tracks.

* * *

**Whatcha think? Good? A bit short? Maybe…Sorry…**

**Okay, question: Why did Xylia gasp?**

**Hehehe…Answer: You'll find out ;)**

**'Til next time my Winged Demigods!**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	13. You finally meet the Mysterious Person

**Disclaimer: IDONOTOWNPERCYORTHEHERO'SOFOLYMPUS! IOWNALEX, XYLIA, LOGAN, ANDTHESTORYLINE! RIGHTSRESERVEDTORIORDAN!**

**Enjoyyy! :D**

**Chapter 13: Alex's POV**

* * *

"Hello, daughter." The voice said, looking at Xylia.

My jaw dropped, and upon one look at Logan, he was just as surprised as I was.

"Dad?" Xylia asked in a small voice.

"Yea."

"I thought you were dead. Mom thought you were dead." She said, still trying to put her head around this situation.

Hunter Woods shrugged, "I know. But your mom begged me to come here and stay off the radar with Zeus and the others."

"She told you to come here?"

"Yea. She wanted me to be safe." Hunter walked closer, till he was a foot away from his daughter. "Look at you, all grown up. So beautiful, just like your mom."

Tears sprang out of Xylia's eyes, "I thought you were dead. That you died…"

"I know, thats so I could come here without Zeus doing a double take. I'm sorry if you are surprised and hurt and in so much confusion right now." He apologized, his eyes heavy with sorrow.

She swallowed, "Its okay. I understand. I'm just glad you reached out to me." She threw her arms around him and they hugged, both crying.

"You want a hug too, love?" Logan asked, putting his arms around me.

"What are you doing, Logan?" I asked defensively.

"I just thought we might carry on with this moment." He said, his eyes looking sincere.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his arms away from me, "Nice try, Wallichen."

I glanced to Xylia and her dad. Hunter was watching us with an amused expression, smirking almost. "I see you brought your two friends, Xylia."

Xylia looked at us and our bickering, "Yep. Thats Alex and Logan. They do that a lot." she wiped her eyes her the back of her hand.

Logan grinned, "And you know it, love." He winked and I had a double take. I remembered the first time he did that.

*Small flashback*

_I fell on the cold, grey, tile floor next to Logan. He was wiping his eyes from the tears that were running down his face. I looked up at him, then to Xylia, then back at him. I asked him a question. "How long are you gonna to stay with us?"_

_He grinned, "Until we get to Camp Half Blood." And with that statement, he winked his famous winks. Grinning at my and Xylia's expressions._

Hunter chuckled, "You guys want some sandwiches? Soda? Water? Juice?" He pointed to the fridge, "Help yourselves."

Logan smiled mischievously, "Xylia. I think I want your dad."

I rolled my eyes and sat down on a couch. Hunter did the same. "Logan, get me a water, will ya?"

"You have legs." He replied, hunting through the fridge.

"I'll get you one, Alex." Xylia said and she went to get me a water.

Logan popped out of the kitchen with a huge sandwich and a coke. He smiled, "Thanks Mr. Woods."

"Please, call me Hunter." Hunter said, popping his own soda.

Xylia came back with a water and a coke too. She sat down next to me, squished between me and Logan. She handed me my water. "Thanks." She shrugged.

Ari, who left us while Xylia and Hunter had their reunion, came back with a water and sat on the armrest of the couch.

"So. Hunter…" Logan said, biting out of his sandwich. "How long have you been living out here?"

"Since Xylia was four. So, give or take, fourteen years." Hunter said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Fourteen years? How in Hades did you survive our here for _fourteen years!?_" Logan asked him incredulously, his eyes wide and jaw down to the floor.

I whispered, "Close your mouth, Wallichen."

He did, and shot me a look.

"Well, I had Ari, and my two bodyguards. Plus a couple of my close friends." He took another sip, smirking at our bickering.

"Body? Guards? Whoa, Xylia. You dad is tight!" Logan said with a smile and bit into his sandwich again.

"Tight? When do you ever say 'tight'?" I asked him, an eyebrow raised.

"Since always." Logan said and took another bite.

Xylia watched us with interest. "I wonder too, dad. Are they always like that?"

They both laughed. "Hey! We are awesome, are we not, Alex?" Logan bumped my side.

"Uh-huh." I replied nonchalantly.

"Hunter. We have a problem. Its them, the monsters again."

We all looked up to Josh, who had Eli on his side, looking nervous.

"Josh?"

"Eli?"

Us three were confused.

"Hi, kids." Josh said with an easy smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Brisbane!" I said, shocked, as if someone dumped cold water on me.

"And Perth!" Logan added, just as confused.

"Do you guys work for my dad?" Xylia asked them.

_Damnit, she figured it out before me._

**_Thats what you get when you sit next to Logan. You turn into him. And not in a good way._**

_Sadly, I think thats true._

"Yea, we do. Bodyguards and all that." Eli replied, "Hi, Ari."

"Hi, Eli. Josh." She barely looked at them.

"Anyways, back to you two. Hunter wanted to make sure you guys actually got to him. So he hired us two to drive you here. As for Tahoma and Skia, we've known each other for years." Josh said with a roll of his eyes and got back to Hunter. "You want me to call the others and tell them to meet us at Darwin?"

"Yes. Guys. Grab your stuff, we need to go. We have some," He paused, choosing his next words carefully, "Unwanted visitors."

We three looked at each other and did as he said. I put my bottle in my backpack and Logan shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and drowned the rest of his coke. Xylia did the same and Hunter ordered us to go the van.

We ran outside and I spotted Josh taking down three telkhines single handedly. Hunter shot an dracaena with a bow and pushed us into the van in the back.

Ari shot out of the house, shooting with a gun, her black skin bronze in the sun. She kicked a telkhine in the face and shot it twice. It turned into monster dust. She looked up at me, "The bullets are celestial bronze." she explained.

I nodded and hopped into the car. Xylia had her bow out, just in case. Logan eyed the door, hand on hilt. Hunter got in the driver's seat. "Josh! Ari!" he bellowed, "We have to go! Now!"

Josh grabbed a small pistol and shot a cyclopes, then got in the back of the van.

"Ari! Where is Eli?"

"Inside! He needed to grab his equipment!" Ari shouted and hopped on a motorcycle, shooting at random monsters.

"Gods damnit!" Hunter cursed and started the engine. "ELI!"

"Here." Eli dumped some computer equipment in the back and sat next to Hunter in the front.

"Go, go, go Ari! Drive!" Hunter commanded and Ari pulled ahead, on her motorcycle. With us right behind her, leaving the monsters and house in the middle of nowhere.

* * *

**Hey! Was it what you expected? I hope not! *laughs madly* Just Kidding! I love you all, honest to God!**

**Wow, monsters. How do you think they found them? Cause they can smell the three demigods or because of Hunter?**

**Tell me through your fantastic reviews! **

**'Til next time my little winged demigods.**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	14. HolyHermesFace WHAT IS GOING ON?

**Bold: Author/Me _ Bold Italic: Eli_**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say this? Nah! I'll make Eli do it. Oh, Eliiii! Can you do the disclaimer!?**

**_Can't. I have a special assignment from Hunter to do._**

***Huffs* Fine, I see how it is.**

**Chapter 14: Alex's POV**

* * *

The monsters pursued us all the way to Tennant Creek. We lost them at Daly Waters. Even though there was only one highway connecting all the cities up to Darwin.

We continued going up, somehow, we had enough gas. Ari rode her motorcycle. Hunter explained that she loved it to death and won't go anywhere without it.

Logan made cow eyes at her the entire drive. It was enough to make me want to puke.

We reached Darwin two days later. This vacation is a lot of driving. A lot of driving, and I don't like driving. Even though I'm very good, as I'm told.

"So whose meeting us here?" I asked Hunter, once we stopped for some gas and a lunch break.

"A couple of friends of mine." He checked his watch, "They should be arriving soon. I got a meeting place by the ocean, we'll go there after lunch."

The guy never answers my questions. I wonder what he's hiding.

We all stood around, eating a quick lunch. Ari leaned against her motorcycle, checking her phone for text messages from her badass boyfriend I bet.

Logan watched her and walked over to her, asking her how to drive a motorcycle.

She smiled, "How about I teach you when we get to the meeting place."

He nodded, trying not to look to bothered about that idea and then walked back to me.

"I think she figured it out." He muttered under his breath as he looked for a water bottle.

"What? That you like her?" I asked nonchalantly.

He glanced up to me in shock.

"Its kinda obvious, Logan." I told him and we all packed up to get to the meeting place.

We piled into the car besides Ari, and drove away from the gas station.

**Mindil Beach** said a beach sign after some more driving.

"Mindil beach? Thats where we are meeting?" Xylia asked her dad.

"Yep. Lots of people, which means more or less of a chance that there will be a monster. But we are meeting my friends then hopping on a boat to go to South Asia." He said as he pulled into a parking spot. Ari parked two spots away from us.

"While we are meeting, try sending your camp an Iris message." He tossed me a drachma. "Xylia, Logan, go with her."

I caught it and looked around for a water fountain or beach showers. Bingo. Beach shower fifty feet away. "C'mon, lets use the beach shower."

"Chiron probably thinks we're dead." Xylia pointed out as we walked to it and I turned it on, facing the sun to make a rainbow.

"Probably. But we should try." I said as a rainbow appeared. I threw in the drachma. "Oh, Iris. Please accept this offering. Show us Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

The drachma disappeared and nothing happened. "Do you have another drachma on you, guys?" I asked. Xylia handed me one. I made another rainbow and gave the drachma. "Show us Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

Nothing. She doesn't like us.

"Okay, why isn't it working?" Logan asked, cleaning his feet with the water.

I ran a hand through my short hair. "I don't know." I admitted.

"Perhaps she won't take the offering or maybe she's in a quarrel with the Gods or something." Xylia said, studying the ocean.

I shrugged. "Perhaps. That happens a lot." I sighed, "Oh well, lets dip our feet in the water."

We made way to the sand, feeling it squish underneath our sore feet. I took off my boots, holding them.

The water was quite cold, but very nice. Logan took a deep breath of air. "Its so salty." He said with contentment.

I did the same, "Yep,"

Xylia swished her foot in the sand and waves. "I like the ocean."

I nodded, "I do too. Try living in the Bahamas your life. Its fantastic."

"I bet it is." She agreed, she turned around to look at the others. "We have company. The friends of my father are here. And I think I recognize them."

* * *

"Okay, okay. Your shitting me." Logan said, both hands up as if he surrounding.

"Seriously? Everyone we have met and helped us get here? C'mon, thats mean." I said, hands on my hips.

Mr. Duke smiled, "Hey, kids. How has Australia been?"

"Great. Just bloody great. But you know, Hunter. You could've told us your friends are the people who we have met already." Xylia sounded like she stopped being surprised. "We've met Carly, Tim, Sam, Domirico, Tahoma, and Skia."

The others grinned. "Nice to see you too, Rae." Sam said.

"Hi to you too." I said, somewhat annoyed.

"Look, we wanted to tell you. But Hunter said its better to keep it a secret. That way we could surprise you." Tim said, both hands up in explanation.

"Well, you sure as to bloody did surprise us." I said, "Now what?"

"Now, we go to South Asia. By boat." Hunter said, "Grab your stuff. We leave in twenty minutes. Don't want any monsters coming after us." He started grabbing his bag and shoved Eli his. "Don't think about taking your computer stuff, Eli."

Eli looked away, his bag in his arms. "Okay,"

Hunter eyed him but went on, taking what we are going to need for the trip.

Tahoma shuffled around his car and opened the trunk, taking his and Skia's stuff. "Hwere whoney, wyour bag." She took it gratefully and kissed his cheek, much to Tahoma's pleasure.

Tim, Sam, and Carly also grabbed their stuff from the car that they drove in from Kulgera.

Mr. Duke and Domirico grabbed the little that they had. Mr. Duke, who was wearing a suit when we first met, was now wearing regular jeans and a t-shirt, along with a cowboy hat. He sure does like to dress up.

We three, grabbed our four backpacks and we moved after Hunter, because there was a boat nearby to take us to South Asia.

"Follow me." He said as we left our cars and Ari's motorcycle, she looked sad to leave it, but left it nonetheless. "The boat's waiting over the rocks. There's a small fishing boat that will take us to the boat because its too far out in sea to swim or it to come any closer to the beach."

We scrambled over the rocks, and I leapt into the air, trying to see the boat. Sure enough, it was too far out to swim to it, and there was a small boat awaiting us on the beach. The beach was sheltered by the rocks on all the three sides, and the forth was ocean. It was then I noticed a group of monsters coming, twenty or so, coming towards the boat and my friends.

I flew back down, landing on the sand softly. "Monsters! Their coming!" I yelled and raced down to the beach. I checked over my shoulder, the first one was climbing over. Telkhine.

"I'll hold it off, you guys go on ahead." I yelled and ran to it, swinging my sword.

Logan, being the bloody idiot that he is, ran to help me.

"What the bloody Hades are you doing, Logan?" I questioned, slicing the telkhine into monster dust.

"Helping you, love." He said and stabbed a dracaena in the gut.

We moved onto the next three that clambered over the rocks. We were back to back, fighting. I remembered the first time we fought like this, with Xylia and Nico back in the Underworld.

I glanced over my shoulder for a spilt second, everyone was piling on the small boat, all but Hunter and Josh, who were waiting for us. "C'mon you two! We have to go now!" Hunter yelled, waving both arms to get our attention.

"Logan, go!" I shouted, sending another monster to Tartarus.

He paused for a second then ran to the boat. Hunter and Josh pushed him on and they pushed the boat away. "Alex! Fly!" Josh yelled to me.

I gave a growl of frustration and sliced another monster. I then raced down the stretch of sand, to the ocean, with monsters following me. I pushed my wings down as I hard as I could and I rose into the air. The monsters stopped at the waters edge. "We will get you, daughter of Zeus. And your friends!" An empousa screamed after me. I shuddered down my spine, feeling cold all of a sudden.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

Alex hopped onto the boat, looking great after our fight with the monsters. She was seriously amazing. And its not that I like Ari, its just fun to tease Alex. She takes everything so seriously, its fun to see her get annoyed.

She looks at me, tired but beautiful. She grabs her backpack out of my hands. "Thats mine, Wallichen." She teased and we all got settled in the boat.

It was a cargo boat. Which means its _BIG. _

I wasn't worried about the size and capacity. It was big enough to hold three pesky demigods, four badass adults, two Aboriginals, three teenagers, a business man, and a black man who pretends not to know English, but does.

I was worried about one thing though.

I don't want Alex ever learning my secret. The one that I wanted her to never find out. She would think I'm a monster if she ever did.

* * *

**Hehehe. Logan's worry on his secret starts now. You'll find out what it is, I promise. Oh, don't trust me. I'm not to be trusted.**

**What do you think the secret is?**

**Till next time my little winged demigods!**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	15. They Find Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy or the Hero's. I own my three and the story line. All rights reserved to Riordan.**

**Enjoy, and R&R! F&F! **

**Chapter 15: 3rd Person POV**

* * *

"Anything new on the plane disappearance, Annabeth?" Chiron asked Annabeth when she came back from Starbucks many days later.

"No." She shakes her head sadly, "I'm sorry, Chiron. Its been weeks. We just have to face the fact that they are…maybe…dead."

Chiron looked away, obviously not wanting to accept that. For days he had thumbed over it, while Mr. D played poker with the campers. For hours they talked over the plane's disappearance. Mr. D was too troubled, though he did not show it.

"Don't give up, Annabeth. They should be alive They are stronger than we realize. Check Wednesday, there might be something new. You never know." He said and walked off, deep in thought.

Annabeth watched him and nodded, "Okay, Chiron." She walked to her cabin, feeling very sad for the longest time that day.

* * *

A shadow crept across the cabin, and took the laptop that belonged to Annabeth. It stole a look in her direction, as she slept. Her soft breathing along with the cabin filled the shadow with fear and adrenaline.

It tucked the laptop underneath its arm and quietly crept out, taking it with it.

* * *

Annabeth woke up in the morning, feeling like something was wrong. Last night, she had a terrible dream that someone from the camp found out that the plane that Alex, Logan, and Xylia were on, had gone down.

She stretched her back, and heard a commotion outside. She peered out the window. Campers were talking amongst themselves, two side against each other.

Her heart turned cold, something was wrong, very wrong. She got out of bed and quickly got ready. She walked out of the cabin, peering against the rising sun.

"Annabeth's here, quick hide it." Voices murmured and hands moved quickly to hide their prize.

"Hide what?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Denied Travis Stoll.

Annabeth studied their postures and where the item could be. "Look, a chariot!" She pointed to the sky.

Everyone turned around, and that was when Annabeth saw it. Her laptop. She reached for it and pulled it out of a campers hands. "Hey!" The camper protested, turning around to face Annabeth. The others did too.

"Why do you guys have my laptop?" Annabeth asked, turning it around to make sure it wasn't scratched.

"We wanted to know why you were going to Starbucks every other day." Clarisse said, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

"And? Did you guys find out why?" Annabeth asked once more, narrowing her eyes at the campers.

"Well…not exactly. All though why were you looking at a plane disappearance? Did somebody's plane…" Clarisse paused, putting it all together. She couldn't say the other word. "Disappear?"

* * *

"Chiron. Everyone knows." Annabeth said as she walked up to Chiron with Clarisse, who looked uncomfortable.

He glanced up and sighed. "And? Now what?"

"They think their dead." Clarisse blurted out. Now she wished she hadn't. The poor centaur looked so sad on his wheelchair, he couldn't meet their eyes. "Send an Iris message to them. If it doesn't work. Get three shrouds ready."

* * *

The water sprayed Annabeth and Clarisse in the face. Annabeth threw in a drachma. "Oh, Iris. Please accept this offering. Show us Alexandria Makris."

Nothing. Iris did not accept the offering. Clarisse tried the next one. She threw in another drachma in the rainbow. "Oh, Iris. Please accept this offering. Show us Logan Wallichen." Her voice cracked, she's not the one to cry, but she wanted the three to be alive.

Also nothing. This time Annabeth tried to reach Xylia. With the same results. Both girls hearts turned to ice.

* * *

The camp stood around three shrouds. Logan's was pink, in honor of the Aphrodite putting on pink eyeshadow on him. Xylia's was silver, with bows and arrows. And Alex's was light blue, like the water in the Bahamas, where she used to live.

Each heart was sad and mourned for them. Those three were honored, respected, and admired, especially to the new campers. The older ones just as much admired them.

Chiron walked away, his own heart heavy.

"We should've seen this coming." Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear as they stood by each other.

"Yea, we should've." She agreed, her eyes watching the flames.

The camp watched the smoke curl up the the sky, and become part of the air that they breathe. Each in return wished that they never looked on Annabeth's laptop.

It was better not knowing.

* * *

**Okay, next chapter goes back to the three and their friends. This chapter was to show that the camp thought they were dead. **

**Who did you think took the laptop while Annabeth was sleeping?**

**And I suppose you will find out who took it, anyways. Sorry its so short. **

**Good bye, good bye, till I see you next time my little winged demigods!**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	16. South Asia, Once Again

**Bold: Author/Me **_Italic: Ari_

**Disclaimer: Ari! Ari! ARI!**

_WHAT!?_

**Could you do the disclaimer?**

_No! I'm mourning my motorcycle which I had to leave behind! *Sobs*_

**Uh…its okay. You'll get another one. **

_I will?_

**Sure…*shakes head '_NO._'* **

**Chapter 16: Alex's POV**

* * *

We swam from Darwin, my hair blowing in the wind as I watched it disappear. Something told me that something was wrong. Either here or at home…or with the Gods.

Logan walked from behind me, he squeezed my shoulders. "You gonna miss this place?"

"We were barely here for a week." I pointed out, staring at the receding beach and monsters.

He sighed, "Suppose so. What did the monsters say to you?"

My heart turned cold. Did he hear something? "Nothing. They said nothing."

I feel his gaze on me, but didn't say anything else. He let go of my shoulders and walked away. I gave a small sigh of relief.

"You can't keep it from him forever." Tim said as he stood next to me.

I looked at him and he met my gaze, "And whose gonna tell him?" I asked.

He looked away, "No one, for now. But, he's also keeping a secret, Alex. You should be careful." He whispered near my ear and also walked away.

I pulled my eyes away from his back and went back to looking at the land. "You guys are such amateurs."

I turned around to face Eli, who was taking his computer equipment out of his bag despite what Hunter had told him. "Why do you say that, Eli?"

He shrugged and went back to taking his stuff out of his bag.

I eyed him and stared at the beach once more, before I pulled myself away and walked away from Australia and moved onto South Asia once again.

* * *

We moved up to Papua New Guinea and into Indonesia. Past Singapore, and Malaysia. We were almost to Thaliland where we will get off and move our way to China. From there, we don't know, we will get there soon enough. We stopped like we did on the way to Australia, again, I must add, I don't like boats.

Especially when Sam turns on Rihanna. Please don't stop the music. He cranks it on the whole boat and everyone starts dancing on the deck.

Guys, we couldn't even be more obvious. But _nooo! Lets crank the music and DANCE! _This is why I go below deck to escape the _music! _and _dancing!_

This time, I could not escape it. Logan grabbed both of my hands and started dancing with me. Sam, grinning, cranked it even louder.

_Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music)_  
_Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music)_  
_Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music)_  
_Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music)_

Logan moved close, and despite my hate for music and dancing and being obvious to monsters, I danced.

_It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favorite place_  
_I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away_  
_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_  
_Possible candidate, Yeah_

_Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do?_  
_You're making staying over here impossible_  
_Baby I must say your aura is incredible_  
_If you don't have to go, don't_

_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party_  
_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty_  
_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play_  
_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music D.J let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music D.J let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the Please don't stop the music_

The others joined us, and we danced in a circle. We moved into different shapes. We pretended that we were having a blast, because we are. Ari, who I must admit, is a great dancer.

But Logan thought so too.

He moved away from me, and towards her. I watched in horror when they got really close.

_Baby are you ready? 'Cause it's getting close_  
_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?_  
_What goes on between us no one has to know_  
_This is a private show, Oh_

_Do you know what you started? I just came here to party_  
_But now we're rocking on the dance floor, acting naughty_  
_Your hands around my waist, just let the music play_  
_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music D.J let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music D.J let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music please don't stop the music_

_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music)_  
_Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music)_

My heart kinda broke right then and there. I ran off from the dancing fiasco and under deck. Even underneath, I could still hear the music pounding away.

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music D.J let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music_

_I wanna take you away_  
_Let's escape into the music D.J let it play_  
_I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this_  
_Keep on rocking to it, please don't stop the_  
_Please don't stop the music please don't stop the music_

_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music)_

_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music)_

_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Sa_  
_Ma-Ma-Say-Ma-Ma-Sa-Ma-Ma-Coo-Saa_  
_Please don't stop the music (Music-Music-Music)_

I could only imagine how close Logan and Ari are dancing. My heart broke even harder, and I started crying. Why? Good question. I don't even bloody know.

"Alex?" Came Logan's voice somewhere a few feet away from me. "Alex? Where are you? Why did you leave?"

Up above I could hear another song by Rihanna start. Stay or something.

I hid behind a barrel, praying that he won't see me. No dice, that guy can see everything. He must have x-ray vision or something.

"Alex? What are doing here? Are you crying?" He sounded horrified, "Alex, love? Why are you crying? Tell me, whose the jerk I need to beat up? Tim? Sam? Eli? Am I getting warm?"

I looked at him and pointed in his face, "You!"

He looked taken back and didn't say anything for a while. A few more tears fell down my cheeks. "I guess its gonna be kinda hard to beat myself up, huh?" He looked so hopeful that I would explain why I was a wreck.

Despite his poor effort to crack jokes, a small smile played on my lips, but the moment he saw it, I forced it off. "Aww, c'mon Makris. You looked so good with that smile on your face."

I looked away, at the wall. "You know why I left, Logan." I said venomously.

"I do?" He asked, his face the perfect the confused face.

"Yes. Ari…? Me…? Us…?" I said, giving small, _obvious, _hints.

"Oh…you're jealous that I was dancing with Ari." He said, as if that was it. Which it is not, just saying.

"No. Ugh, Logan…I…I…" I tried to say it without saying that I was jealous.

"You like me, and when you saw me dance with Ari, you got upset." He softly, his eyes looking at mine gently, as if I glass and he was holding me. He put his finger on my chin, and wiped my tears away. "I'll have you know, Makris. I'm only interested in one girl, and she's standing right in front of me." He whispered softly.

My heart started beating away like it was on steroids. _Oh. My. Gods. Logan is gonna kiss me._

**_Just close your eyes, idiot! And kiss him back._**

I did as my annoying but sometimes informational brain told me. I could feel his lips on mine, and it was all I could do was not scream.

His hands moved onto my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands went to his hair, brushing it back, and rested on his neck.

Our mouths moved in sync, like it was made to be. We were getting really heated, really heated. Bloody heated.

"Alex? Logan? Where did you two go? Ack! My eyes! I did not want to see that!"

Xylia's voice brought us out of it. We pulled away, gazing almost sheepishly at her. "Sorry, Xyl." I apologized, pulling my hands back to myself. Logan did the same.

She kinda stared at us but shook it off. "Its okay, just…get a room if anything." She shook her head and walked away, back to the music.

Me and Logan looked at each other and he hugged me. "See, love? I obviously like you."

I grinned, "Obviously. And I'll try not to be jealous, even though you were probably just doing it to get me jealous, am I right Wallichen?" I teased, looking up at him.

He looked away, his face red. "Nooo…" he tried to deny it.

"Uh-huh." I said, not buying it.

"But, I love yoouu!" He said and we both cracked up.

"Don't worry, I love you too." I said with a wink and kissed him.

* * *

**So cute! Well, you guys get some love from those two. You better have liked it! **

**Question: How is Logan's and Alex's relationship gonna be? Good? Bad?**

**R&R! F&F!**

**Thank you dragons starfire for following and favoriting!**

**'Til next time my little winged demigods!**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	17. Blini, with Jelly

**Bold: Author/Me **Regular: Josh

**Disclaimer: Joshiekins! Can you do the disclaimer?**

*Grabs random gun* What did you call me?

***Stammers* Uhh…Josh…ie…kins?**

*He eyes me* Very well. She obviously is not Riordan since she calls me JOSHIEKINS!

***Shrieks like Logan* I'm innocent! No need to use caps lock! Inside fonts, please!**

*Grins as I run away* My work here is done *He struts off, and toss the gun off to the side like it weighs nothing*

**Chapter 17: Alex's POV**

* * *

We had moved across China. We even saw the Great Wall! It was so cool, but we had to leave because the monsters were back. They are following us.

We went across Russia, stopping in Novosibirsk.

"Whats that?" I asked Logan, he was holding some thin pancake with some kind of filling.

"Its called a blini and thats jelly filling." He said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm…cool. Look UFO!" I pointed to sky.

He turned around to look at where I pointed, and I took my chance. I bended over and took a giant bite out of his blini.

He turned around and stared in shock when a bit of jelly pushed its way onto the corner of my mouth. I grinned and swallowed and licked it up. "That thing is good, can I have another bite?" I asked as I bended again to take another bite.

"No! You already had like…half!" Logan protested and popped the rest in his mouth. I pouted, and made bambi eyes. "No, you are not getting away with another blini."

I kept making big eyes at him. His eyes softened. "Gods damnit. You get away with everything, Makris." He went to go buy me a blini.

I smiled mischievously at Xylia and she looked away, pretending that she did not know me.

He came back a few minutes later and before he gave it to me, he took a bite out of mine. "There, we are even." He announced with a triumphant smile.

I rolled my eyes and took the rest. These blini were addicting, seriously addicting. "I want one more, Gods…" I licked my lips in apprehension, "So good."

"I'm coming with!" Logan went with me and we bought another for us to share.

He bit one side, and I the other. The jelly squirted out and onto our faces. We gulped our half of the blini and the little jelly in it.

There was some on my cheeks and nose. Logan looked like clown. I grinned and he pulled me close and kissed me.

His lips move off mine took the bit of jelly off my nose. I moved close too and kissed his cheek, taking some jelly with me.

"Eww. Gods, get a room you two." Xylia gagged and looked away, like she was gonna be sick.

The others rolled their eyes and looked away too.

Logan grinned and winked to me. I winked back. He pulled close once again, and I pulled my arms around his neck, feeling his hands on my waist and the Russian breeze blow through my hair.

* * *

We were on the Trans-Siberian Railway, going to Moscow. The monsters that were following us from the Great Wall of China were nearby, somehow they moved with us.

The rocking of the train long ago put Logan and the others to sleep. Only I was up, staring at the fields and forests. It was so beautiful here, I wish we weren't just passing by.

The fields were yellow and light green, shining in the sunlight. The forests in the distance were big and looming. No snow, at least too much. I can see mountains in the distance, of course they hold the snow.

I pulled open a bag of blini that we had bought and ate some with jelly and butter. I'm not lying, these are so addicting.

We were gonna be in Moscow soon, a few hours, give or take. And I'm excited, its Moscow, like the capitol…or is that Saint Petersburg?

I could a feel a yawn creeping up my throat and swallow me whole. Within minutes, I fell asleep, tired from our journey.

* * *

**Logan's POV**

We got off the Trans-Siberian Railway, now in Moscow. I grabbed my backpack and tapped Alex on the shoulder. She woke up, excited.

"We here?" She asked, peering out the window.

"Yep-"

She was already off the train, onto the streets of Moscow, in search of more blini. I smirked, while she thought we were asleep, I saw her eat a ton of blini, no doubt she wants to satisfy her empty stomach.

Xylia rolled her eyes and we all shuffled off. Tahoma groaned, "Its not Awustralia." He commented, peering at the early sun. He stretched, as did the rest of us.

"Nope." Hunter agreed, "Sure isn't. Now, Logan, where did your girlfriend go?"

I blushed, for a week, everyone been calling me and Alex girlfriend and boyfriend because Xylia told everyone she caught us kissing. "In search of blini?" I second guessed. More like _knew. _

She came out of nowhere. "Here's blini. I got some while you guys were getting off the train."

Hunter eyed the bad and passed the bag. Thats the girl I know, taking charge of us once again.

"Well, since you ate all of them, okay then." Tim said sarcastically as he took two and smiled in appreciation, "But you sure know how to make us feel better."

She looked shocked, "What are you talking about? That was Galina. She made them after all." She turned and waved to a middle-aged woman. "Thank you, Galina. Spasiba!"

Galina smiled and said in rough english, "Your welcome! All of you! Happy customers, happy Galina!" She laughed at her own joke.

Eli raised an eyebrow. "Strange women, the Russians." He commented but also smiled when he took his blini. "But they make the best food ever."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Yes they do. Now where are we going?"

"Europe." Hunter said without a pause, he led the way. Oh well, Alex, he'll trust you to lead soon enough. "I know how we can get there."

"How, dad?" Xylia asked, keeping pace with him.

"Car."

We all shared looks but followed him nonetheless. "We can rent a car. Cheapest and easiest way to go."

"Can I rent a motorcycle?" Ari asked.

He glanced back at her, "Sure."

She grinned, "Yes!" She pumped a fist.

I grinned and we all walked to the rent a car place.

Alex walked up to the front desk, asking for someone who can speak english. Hunter tried to get her to stop taking his job, but no dice. For some reason, they kinda reminded like they could be daughter and father.

This suddenly reminded me about my parents. Hermes, whose a God. And mom…whose dead. And Mike, who died in that…Fire.

The same fire I caused, and now they are dead, and I don't want Alex to find out. She'll hate me.

* * *

**Soo? Major spoiler for Logan's secret, but there's a bit more, so don't think thats all.**

**Do you think Alex will find out about Logan's secret? (IGNORE THE FIRST CHAPTER!)**

**Over four hundred views! Wow...**

**Till next time little winged demigods!**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	18. Europia and a Cruise Ship!

**Bold: Author/Me **_Italic: Hunter_

**Disclaimer: Hunter! Person in charge! Can you do the disclaimer?**

_Are you going around and asking people to do it for you, instead of you doing it?_

**Yep! Pretty much!**

_*Sighs* Okay, author doesn't own Percy or the Hero's. She owns all of us, the new characters. And the story line. Rights reserved to Riordan._

**Thank you, Woods! Alright guys, enjoy! Things are getting pretty good, I think. R&R! F&F!**

**Chapter 18: Alex's POV**

* * *

I glanced over my shoulder, we just passed the Leaning Tower of Piza. My jaw dropped, "The travel guides weren't kidding!" I exclaimed, "It really is leaning!"

Logan who sat next to me in the van, rolled his eyes. "No…The Italians just claim that the Tower of Piza leans." He said in a sarcastic voice.

I glared at him, "Hello. First time actually seeing the world. Shut up and let me enjoy myself."

He grinned, "Okay, your highness." He too started looking out the window.

I caught him gapping at the Colosseum. I grinned at him and elbowed him on the side. He looked at me questionably. I waggled my eyebrows and motioned to the giant gladiator killing building.

He rolled his eyes and ignored at me. He went back to looking out the window, while I grinned with Xylia.

* * *

"You guys relatives?" Asked a man who was boarding people to go to the Caribbean on a cruise ship.

"Yup," I said and handed him my fake passport.

He checked it and nodded, "Alright, you guys have a good trip."

"Thank you." Xylia thanked him with a wink.

We all walked onto the ship and I couldn't help but gap. "Okay, I've been on big boats, but this…" I pointed around me, "Is just huge."

Logan grinned, "And here's our leisure trip, Makris." He tossed his arm over my shoulder and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks, but I actually thank Hunter." I looked at the guy who was grinning as all of us were staring the ship.

"Are those stores? In a _cruise ship!?_" Skia asked, staring at the stores.

I checked the brochures, "Yep, the clothes change with each day, so if you like something, you better buy it."

Skia nodded, as if agreeing with me. "I'm going to do that."

Tahoma rolled his eyes and took his bag and Skia's to their room. Mr. Duke, Josh, Logan, and Eli were sharing a room. Me, Xylia, Carly, and Ari were sharing a room. Tim, Sam and Domirico were sharing a room. Overall, it worked well.

Mr. Duke went with all the guys to drop off their stuff in their rooms then go to the buffet. Us four girls rolled our eyes and went to drop off our stuff too.

* * *

**International Cafe **caught my eye on the brochures. "Lets go to the International Cafe, guys." I said and pointed to the picture on the brochure.

Ari leaned over to look at it, then turned to the page on her brochure. She shrugged, "Sure,"

We all went down from the top deck to the middle of the ship. We went down to the forth floor. We walked up to it, where there was four men asking people what they wanted.

We studied the selection and I chose a tomato and mozzarella cheese sandwich. Xylia got a turkey sandwich. Carly got the same thing as me and Ari got a chicken sandwich. We all got our sandwiches warmed and sat down at a table.

We made small talk about the cruise ship and Skia joined us with ice cream. After that the guys joined us and got water. We talked and laughed and soon enough, the ship pulled out of the port in Italy. Going to the Caribbean and back here.

* * *

Several days later, we arrived the Caribbean, going on shore excursions and enjoying ourselves. At night we would stay up singing and dancing. Even I danced, mostly with Logan. We had a bloody fantastic time.

Logan always had an ice cream after dinner, as if we didn't have enough to eat at dinner. Especially since we had untraditional dinner, coming at any time we wanted, and stuffing ourselves silly.

Poor Skia was in the life, shopping every day and eating rare delicacies. Snails. Frog legs. Should I continue? Eww…so nasty. I could not eat that.

We had amazing deserts that made me want to get some more. The ship played some great music and there was always people from around the world that we met every day. We met plenty of people from Australia and New Zealand. America, Russia. And Europeans.

The majority come from America and Australia. A pretty good amount of Russians and Europeans and some other countries. A lot of guys flirted with me and Xylia and Carly. Even more flirted with Ari, which made all of us crack up when we watched.

Ari usually would take a drink and pretend she has to "freshen up" and then disappear. She would come back with a different guy, (Mr. Duke, Eli, Josh, Hunter, or Domirico). The guy that got her a drink and flirted with her would get in fight with one of those five and in the end Ari would explain that she was actually a lesbian. (Which she is not, which is why its so funny).

It was genius. I nearly threw up my ice cream because I was laughing that hard. Xylia, who was older, got a drink, not too strong though. Logan, who turned eighteen a few days ago, started drinking a coke. I decided not to tell him that it did not have alcohol in it. Let him be the idiot and find out for himself.

"I just noticed something, you don't call me Mr. Universal anymore." Logan commented, sipping his coke.

I looked at him, "Hey…You're right! Starting now, I'm gonna keep calling you Mr. Universal. Since you have been all around the world, almost."

"Thats Mr. Worldwide, and thats PitBull. But hey, that works!" He said and grinned, tapping his fingers against the table. A song by PitBull turned on over the speakers.

"Are you psychic, Wallichen? And now you decide to drop hints?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

He winked, "Yep, you're welcome."

"Well, _Mr. Universal. _I've always known." I told him and leaned over, giving him a soft kiss.

* * *

"Shore excursions, guys! We ain't coming back, so take your stuff. Eli, take us off the ship passenger list." Hunter commanded us and Eli.

Eli did as he was told with his computer equipment and we got off the boat with the rest of the passengers at Aruba. This was the last stop the cruise ship would make, then go back to Italy.

I looked around, its beautiful. White sand beaches, light blue water, like the Bahamas. We stayed there for the day, even missing the curfew for getting back on the boat.

Mr. Duke called a friend of his, (business) man like him that had a boat dropping by to pick up some cargo. And us.

"Alright, we have three hours until he comes." Mr. Duke snapped the phone shut. "Lets chill some more."

Eli grinned and turned on his computer. He turned on Brittany Spears hits. Ugh, kill me, she's almost worse than Rihanna.

Scream and Shout. Hit me baby one more time. Till the world ends. Circus. And countless others. By Justin Bieber. Baby. That Power. Eenie Meenie. Never Say Never. As long as you love me. Maria.

Pretty soon, we got ready and towards the port where we were meeting the friend of Mr. Duke. That was the moment when those monsters from the Great Wall of China popped up out of nowhere.

They chased us to the boat, and onto the boat itself. They tried coming on, but me and Logan and Xylia got to kill five more monsters before they ran off in surrender. But they will be back.

As we pulled away the port, the Caribbean breeze blew through my short hair, and I stared at the eyes of the monsters as they watched us leave.

_And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_  
_And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_And I'm loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power_

_[beat break]_

_I got that power_  
_I got that power_  
_I got that power_  
_Power power power_

_And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_And ooh, I can fly, I can fly, I can fly_  
_And ooh, I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_  
_And I'm loving every second minute hour bigger better stronger power_

* * *

**What do you guys think? Sorry there wasn't too much action, their will be more action in the next two chapter for sure.**

**How do you think the monsters followed them?**

**Till next time you little winged demigods!**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	19. An All Inclusive Resort in Cancun-Relax

**Bold: Author/Me _Bold/Italic: Carly_ **

**Disclaimer: Carly! Can, you, do, the, disclaimer?**

**_Why did you pause? Do you think I'm dumb blonde? Is that it!? *Starts screaming and storms off*_**

**Someone's in a bad mood, must be Logan.**

**R&R! F&F! But most of all guys, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 19: Alex's POV**

* * *

We had taken the boat to Cancun, and the friend dropped us off there.

"Johnny. Come with us?" Mr. Duke asked his friend, as we were about to get off the boat.

Johnny breathed deeply, "I can't, Duke. Sorry, but I'll see ya later. Take care man." And just like Johnny shut down his best friend like that.

Mr. Duke nodded, "Okay. I understand, man. See ya later." We all checked on him, making sure he was okay, but he didn't let on.

I could feel the rotting wood of the dock under feet start disintegrating by a little. "They should fix this dock up." I commented, stuffing my toe in a crack.

"Some people don't have the money, Alex." Eli told me as everyone walked ahead. I took another uneasy look at the dock and raced to catch up with the others.

* * *

Hunter thought a few days in an all inclusive resort would do us some good. He got us rooms and we checked in and went up to our rooms to drop off our stuff.

I shared the room with Xylia. Everyone was spilt by two into rooms. I plopped my stuff on the floor and flopped on the bed, my bed. "Ahh…I love this bed. Bed, marry me?"

Xylia laughed, "Logan's gonna be jealous." She teased and went to go take a quick shower.

I gave a small grin and fell asleep to the sound of the shower running.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head." Logan whispered in my ear, his breath sending chills down my back.

I turned around to face him, "Hi, Mr. Universal."

"Hi, little Aboriginal." He said with a grin and leaned over and kissed my lips. Pleasure, pure bloody pleasure. I deepened the kiss and pulled him closer, my arms looped around his neck.

His stomach came right against mine, his hand on my waist, creeping under my shirt. "Hey," I protested, taking a breath of air.

"Hmm?" He asked, his mouth moving off mine, and worked his way down my neck. He kissed my collarbone, and back up, kissing my jaw softly, then back to my lips.

"No hands any farther the stomach or lower the hips." I muttered and my hands moved down his back, feeling his muscles flex.

We kissed, not hungrily. More or less, passionately, softly, like we were feathers in the wind.

"ACK! You guys!" Xylia whined, "Stop kissing whenever I come to look for you two!"

We both looked up just as she ran out of the room, screaming something about love in the air.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing, "What was that about?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Dinner." Logan said and kissed me again, "But it can wait."

"I like the way you think." I said with a grin and we went back to kissing.

* * *

"That was great, seriously." I told Hunter as we all walked from the dining room and to the beach to watch the sunset. Everyone else agreed with me.

"I'm glad you guys liked it." Hunter said with a smug smile.

Me and Logan walked hand in hand behind everyone else and he suddenly tugged me away in a different direction. "Shh, I want to show you something."

I didn't say anything but let him lead me. We walked some way down the beach, until we reached some rocks. On the rocks was two small pillows and two ice creams. This boyfriend of mine sure knows how to win my heart.

I grinned, "Logan, this is great." Am I gloating? Cause I feel like I'm gloating. And I never gloat.

He smiled, "I know, I know, love. I _am _great." He said with a wave of his hand.

I pushed him towards the water, causing his jeans to get wet. "Hey!" He protested and looked at me in shock. "What was that for?"

"You sound full of yourself, Mr. Universal." I told him with both hands on my hips.

He growled, "You better be careful, Makris." He sprang forward to me.

I gave a small shriek and tried to run, but he caught me around the middle and picked me up. He walked into the water and dropped me in the water. It splashed all over my dress. "Lo_ga-an_!"

"A_l-eex_!" He copied my whine with a grin.

I narrowed my eyes suddenly and scooped up water in my hands splashed him. He leapt back and did the same. Soon we were splashing each other with water and out of nowhere, he kissed me.

I pulled away, shocked, looking at his sincere face. My jaw kinda dropped and I smiled. He smiled too and ran a finger over my temple and leaned down, causing butterflies to crawl up to my throat and break free in my stomach.

I met him half way and we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I could feel the sun go down slowly against my eyelids.

Nothing could ruin this.

* * *

We walked back to the resort, hand in hand, with brain freezes and soaked clothes, grinning like five years old who found the cookie jar. But the looks on the others said that they knew the feeling. When two people found each other. You see it in Tahoma and Skia's faces when they fight, but they love each other.

All though, Logan hasn't said that he loved me, I know he does. Its written on his face and eyes when he looks at me.

"Good night." Hunter said with a roll of his eyes and everyone did the same. "Get some rest guys." Everyone left to their rooms, and Logan kissed me good night on my cheek.

Me and Xylia went to our room alone, waiting for an elevator. "Where did you guys go? You are soaked and look absolutely ridiculous."

Thank you Captain Obvious, I nor did Logan notice. "He wanted to show me something. He got ice cream and we just ate some while we watched the sunset."

"How romantic. And how did you two get wet?" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I pushed him and he dropped me in the water the we got in a water fight." I said as I pushed the button to our floor when we got in the elevator.

She studied me for a moment, "Okay then." We got out of the elevator and we went into our room. She went to get ready to go to sleep and I took a shower.

When I got out, she was asleep already and I climbed into my bed in my pajamas. And I dreamed of Logan and his lips against mine and the sun shining on my eyelids.

* * *

We were eating lunch, just done with our morning swim in the ocean, when I felt that the monsters had caught up with us. "Hunter." I hissed to him and pointed to our waitress. He eyed her and nodded.

I excused myself and took Xylia and Carly outside the room. "They're here." Carly ran off to get Ari and the boys who were in the pool. Me and Xylia raced up the stairs to our room and grabbed our stuff.

Leaving again. Never stopping for long. As always.

I popped the window and dropped onto a nearby tree. Xylia followed me. We met Hunter, Tahoma, Skia, and Domirico at the bus station. Carly came with with the others. All we were missing were Mr. Duke and Josh.

"Where are they?" Ari asked, checking over her shoulder in case of monsters.

They came out of nowhere and we waited two minutes in vain for the bus. "We had to check out." Mr. Duke explained, and looked around himself just in case the monsters followed us.

The bus just then arrived and we got on, paying for our fare and took our seats. As we pulled away the curb, the monsters appeared, cursing us to Hades and beyond.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that chapter! Especially since those two lovers kissed. ;D**

**Those monsters sure know how to follow them, how do they do it? **

**Till next time my little winged demigods! ;D**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	20. Feliz Navidad

**Bold: Author/Me **Regular: Tim

**Disclaimer: Timmy! Can you-**

NO!

**Okay…Well, you guys already know the answer. I'm not Riordan, and all my characters belong to me. Also the story line. Please do enjoy and read, review, follow, and favorite!**

**Chapter 20: Alex's POV**

* * *

We had taken multiple buses to different cities Mexico City, Guadalajara, Durango, Torreon. I had fajitas, plenty, and Logan won't stop farting from the burritos.

The land was barren, mostly shrubs and dirt. Hard to believe people live here. We last stopped in Chihuahua when we got caught by our killers.

"Hey, guys. There's a weird car driving next to the bus." I commented, five minutes before they took the bus.

Hunter shrugged, "So what. Unless its harpies or monsters, don't worry about it."

I eyed them and we kept driving. Suddenly, the car turned roughly towards the bus. The driver slammed on the brakes and the bus smashed into the car, flipping in air. I screamed and grabbed the bars overhead.

My body was thrown around, and I felt like play dough, with nerve ends. "Uhh..Logan?" I asked hoarsely.

"Right here, love." He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. Some of the passengers cried out as they came out of their senses.

The exits opened suddenly, blinding me from the harsh sunlight. The driver had been knocked out in the impact.

"What the hell happened?" Hunter angrily asked the sunlight. A hand came up from above, like it was God himself. Hunter took it and he got on the roof.

"Hwit. Hwit hward." Tahoma muttered and touched his forehead, he was bleeding.

Skia grabbed her scarf from the cruise that probably cost over twenty dollars and pressed it to his forehead to stop the bleeding.

"Xylia? Guys? Everyone okay?" I called out to my friends.

Choruses of yes or just a scrape filled the almost empty bus. Only ten other people were on the bus besides us. "Are the other passengers okay?" I asked them.

"Si." Came some voices.

"No! Saumuel!" Came a womans frantic voice. "Saumuel! Babby wake up!"

I pushed myself up and crawled to her, the mom cried over her sons dead body. He had a bar from overhead thrust through his chest. I could feel my own eyes tear up. "Come here." I spoke softly and pulled the woman close to me. I could feel her shoulders shake uncontrollably. Logan met my eyes and looked away, looking sad.

After a minute I asked her if she was okay. She nodded and took her son in her arms. She pushed the front doors open and stumbled out of the bus, leaving her bag behind. I grabbed it and went outside to give it to her.

She held her son in her arms and rocked her body, muttering something in Spanish. I waited until she was done and gave it to her. She nodded and thanked me in Spanish. I nodded too and looked to the top of the bus, there was four men standing there, helping people out of the almost overturned bus.

I walked closer and saw Hunter helping Xylia out. "Who are they?"

He shrugged and people came out from all sides of the bus. Logan came out the front door with our stuff and handed my backpack. His once clean face from the resort, about six days ago was now dirty.

We were on a highway, almost in the middle of nowhere. About seven vans had stopped, even the car that overturned the bus. I narrowed my eyes and called out to Hunter but stopped. Three more men came out of the bus, helping the other passengers.

Ari, and Mr. Duke helped Tahoma and Skia out of the bus. "That was exciting." Mr. Duke said sarcastically.

I agreed with him. As soon as everyone got out, the ones on the roof of the bus jumped off and the seven men suddenly pulled guns out on us. "Come into the cars and none of the passengers won't be harmed. One has already died, no need for any other fatalities, am I right?"

The man spoke good english, but with a Spanish accent. The other six didn't say anything.

I eyed their guns and realized we were no match for them. I was about to open my mouth to answer him, when Hunter beat me to it. "Who the hell got you to do this?"

"Hunter!" I snapped at him, he and everyone else looked at me shocked, but I'm not the one to play games. I looked at the man who spoke, "Very well, we will come. But lay a finger on any one of the other passengers and I'll break the deal."

The man grinned, and I could see white teeth against his skin. "Very well, Carlos and Sandra will take them." Carlos and Sandra pushed the guns against the others to take them to the city. The passengers looked at me with fear and I nodded, that it was going to be okay.

"Sure got balls doing that, pretty girl." The man said and motioned us to the other cars. "Get in."

* * *

We were blindfold and taken to some warehouse. They took our bags and weapons, since they weren't fooled by the mist. The guy had introduced himself as Victor.

"Now, back to business. Kill them." He ordered and started to leave the room.

"Wait!" Logan yelled to get his attention, "Wait!"

"What do want, pretty boy before I kill your pretty girlfriend?" Victor grabbed my neck and held the gun against my head.

Logan looked nervous. "Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad." Everyone stared as Logan started singing Feliz Navidad.

"Logan." I hissed under my breath, "What in the beautiful Hades are you doing?"

"Go with it, its a Mexican Christmas song."

"In the U.S.!" Xylia pointed out.

He rolled his eyes, "Do you want to live? Then go with it." He started singing again.

The two guys with guns stared at us as we all started to sing the song. "Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Espo ano felizy dad. I wanna wish you a merry christmas! I wanna wish you a merry christmas! I wanna wish you a merry christmas, from the bottom, of my heart!"

We restarted the song when one of the guys rolled his eyes and said in English, "You know, we speak English, you idiots."

Victor growled, "We don't have time for this!" He hissed and took the gun off its safety, pinning it harder against my head.

I closed my eyes, praying that against all odds, we will be saved.

Not exactly.

"Please, Victor. Why do you need to kill us?" Logan questioned, now done with that part of the plan. WHAT PLAN!?

"The monsters told me to, and they are gonna pay me good money for each one of you dead." Victor caressed my hair, tracing my ear and eyebrows.

I could see Logan's fury from the corner of my eye. "I will make a deal with you, we want to buy our freedom."

Victor laughed harshly and said, "No."

He pushed me away and told the others once again, "Kill them."

He walked away and left the room, leaving us at the mercy of our killers. The six executioners circled us, eyeing us warily. I saw a plan in front of my eyes. I just hope its actually true.

"How can you guys stand him?" I questioned, "He doesn't even value you guys, he doesn't even give a two shit what you guys think, am I right?"

I tried to not look too desperate, and kept going, hinting the others to do the same. "Yea! Does he respect you guys?" Logan suddenly asked.

Ari finished for him, "No! He doesn't care! He just wants you guys to do all the dirty work, and take all the credit for himself!"

The six shared looks, "It is true. If Victor cared, he would've made it more obvious." Sandra said, her eyes cold.

Good.

"So what?" Carlos asked, "We still get paid, thats our job. We do it." Everyone else murmured their agreement and set the guns against our heads, about to pull the triggers.

Bad.

"But you could set him up! Show him that you _are _valuable! That you matter! That he's not the boss anymore! That you take care of yourself and no tells you what to do!" I shrieked just as the safety's clicked off.

Nothing.

"Maybe the girl with the short hair is right." said another, "We could show Victor. Prove him wrong. It would be a nice change for once."

Carlos studied us, "Very well. Get the vans ready, Sandra. Distract Victor while we get them to the border."

She grinned, "I like distracting men."

She reminded me of Logan when he distracted Mr. Duke for the sardines.

* * *

"Here's money, take it and go. if Victor finds out, he will kill you." Sandra pressed our bags and money into our hands.

"Sandra…We can't, you've got us out of there, that alone is a debt we can never repay." I said, pleading with her.

No dice. "No, you taught us something today Alexia. Now go! Before he finds out!" She handed the money to us and pushed me over the border.

We looked over our shoulders and went into California. Almost back to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**What did you think? Crazy? I KNOW!**

**Do you think the monsters will find out that they escaped?**

**'Til next time my little winged demigods!**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	21. I like Trains more than Boats

**Bold: Author/Me **Regular: Domirico

**Disclaimer: Domi! Can ya do it?**

…

**English? Don't play with me.**

…

**UGH! Fine! Don't!**

I'm just kidding.

**He speaks! *Runs away screaming while drops phone***

*He picks it up* Hmmm, I like phones.

*Presses random buttons, it starts beeping and female voice announces* "Phone will blow up in 10, 9" *Starts counting down*

*He throws it into a sewer, small explosion* Phew!

**Enjoy, R&R, and F&F!**

**Chapter 21: Alex's POV**

* * *

We had gotten to San Diego from a family who were just in Mexico for a vacation. Cabo San Lucas I believe. Well, I flew and the others took a ride.

They dropped us off in San Diego, at a train station. "Bye, guys! Good luck getting home on the east coast!" Henry called out to us as they pulled out of the station.

"Thank you, for the ride and all!" I replied loudly.

He just waved a hand and he and family went back home. Yes, they traveled in a RV. Thats how we fit.

They were actually pretty chill with me having wings and all. I think they just thought I was wearing a jet pack or something.

"We need to get to the east coast." Hunter said as he walked up to the front desk.

"Sure, how many?" The front lady asked, perked up at the sound of his voice.

"Fourteen."

She nodded and told him the amount of the trip to Texas. From there, we had to get on another train to continue to the east coast. She gave us a discount because there was so much of us. "All a part of the package deal with more than ten people." She explained and gave us our tickets.

Hunter thanked her and we found our train, he handed us our tickets and we got on, finding seats. I sat in a seat with Logan, facing east.

* * *

We had passed multiple cities. Phoenix, Albuquerque, Santa Fe.

We were stopping at Amarillo, picking and dropping off passengers. Me, Logan, Sam, and Xylia were playing Go Fish that we had borrowed from the waitress, since this trip to Dallas was going to take two days.

"You have an octopus?" Sam asked, eyeing me.

I checked, Gods damnit. "Yea…" I handed it to him.

He took it with a smile, and added to his bigger pile of pairs that he has.

"Logan, tuna?" I asked Logan.

"Nope, Go Fish." He said with a mischievous smile.

"C'mon guys!" I whined, "Work with me, Sam has the biggest pile, I have the smallest!"

They cracked up, "Thats because you just suck at Go Fish, Alex. We can't help you on that." Xylia said, grinning.

I pouted and we got back to the game. We finished with Sam as the winner, no surprise, he won the game with the others, _three _times already. We pulled out of Amarillo, and moved onto Fort Worth.

We played I Spy, looking out the window and the train car.

Mountains, or hills, call them that. A creek. Lots of farming land and fields.

"I Spy…Something green." Xylia said with a wicked smile.

"Hmmm, lemme guess. The hills? Or the fields? Or maybe, just maybe, its the sign over there?" Sam asked, pointing around us. We all grinned. "You know, we need to stop doing signs." He pointed out.

"Alright, smarty pants. you got a better one?" I asked him, with an eyebrow raised.

He looked around, "Yep, I Spy something blue."

"The creek down there." I said, pointing to the creek we were passing by.

He glared, "Looks like your better at this than Go Fish, Makris."

"Why, thank you." I said with a wink.

We barely played a few more rounds and stopped, since it was lunch time. Finally, I'm starved.

They gave us crisp, yummy turkey and chicken sandwiches. Soda, water, or juice as a beverage.

We looked out the window, staring at nothing at particular. Just the scenery, I guess. In a an hour, we were going to be Dallas, and then move onto a different train, and finally be close enough to New York to take a cab and be back at Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

We loaded ourselves off the train at Dallas. "Lets stop at a souvenir shop, I want to bring something to camp to tell them about our awesome trip." Logan said with a smile and pulled me to a shop.

"Guys, we have fifteen minutes until the train leaves, so please be quick, I would hate to leave you two behind." Hunter called out to us and the others left to go to the bathroom or get some water.

"What do think of this?" Logan asked, wearing a cowboy hat, strutting around the shop.

"Turn around." I commanded.

He did and I smiled, "I like it." I told him, "Get it and lets go."

He grinned, "Alright." He went and bought it, while I looked at sunglasses and cute scarves.

"Ready?" He asked, ripping the tab off the hat. He put in on and said in a sexy cow boy drawl, "Hold onto your horse, 'cause we are going on an another train."

I cracked up, "Do that again."

He smiled, "We really need to go, Alex."

"I know." I said and grabbed his hand. We walked to our next train, Hunter was waiting in the front and pointed to us as we approached, "See, there they are." He said to the conductor.

The conductor took our tickets, checked it and let us on with Hunter. "Thank you, Hunter." I thanked him.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, next time, beware. I won't be there to help you two." He sat down at his seat.

"There you are, you two! Logan! Sexy hat!" Xylia said with a wink.

He winked back, "Thanks, sugar." He said in the cow boy voice.

She shrieked, "Do that again!"

"Do what?" He asked, still doing it.

We all cracked up, even Hunter.

As we pulled away from the station, everyone got Logan talk with the voice for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Sorry there wasn't too much going on, mostly Logan and his cow boy hat and sexy cow boy voice. ;) Hope you guys enjoyed that.**

**Something bound to go wrong, what gonna happen next?**

**'Til next time my little winged demigods. **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	22. Almost Home

**Bold: Author/Me _Bold/Italic: Mr. Duke_**

**Disclaimer: Duke? Can ya do the disclaimer?**

**_Sure, anything for the pretty girl. *Winks*_**

***Swoons* Lord, kill me. **

**_*Chuckles* She doesn't own Percy Jackson or the Hero's of Olympus. She owns all of us characters, and the story line. Rights reserved to Riordan's people. _**

**Anybody got a can of sardines? *Waggles eyebrows***

**_*He winks again*_**

**Chapter 22: Alex's POV**

* * *

We had arrived the train station in Pennsylvania three days later. We were an hour away by car from New York City and an hour and a half from Camp Half-Blood.

I wonder what the camp thinks. Do they think we are dead, or still holding onto the hope that after eight weeks of us being gone we were still alive.

We got off the train, and searched for a bus or cab. Hunter found a bus that could take us to New York City, and from there, a cab.

We piled on the bus, excited that we were almost there. We drove past things so familiar nine weeks ago when me, Logan, and Xylia first came to Camp Half-Blood.

"Hot dogs!" Logan yelled, pointing to the amusement park where I went on a ferris wheel and Logan had five hot dogs. Gods, that was a nightmare.

"No!" I said and smacked his arm.

"Oww." He pouted, and rubbed his arm.

I eyed him warily and muttered, "Good."

Hunter, watching us, rolled his eyes. He finds us annoying or something. He definitely doesn't like me and Logan, probably the effect we have on Xylia.

We reached New York, and I felt anticipation. We were almost home. Gods, so excited. SOO EXCITED.

_Lets get home! HOME, HOMEY!_

**_Someone is excited._**

_Aren't you? I can be safe, finally. _

**_How safe? Xylia is going to taken by Zeus, repeatedly. _**

_Ugh, don't remind me, I have gone eight weeks without remembering that. You couldn't have waited until I got back to Camp?_

**_Nope._**

_Typical._

**_Gasp. I'm hurt!_**

_Are you? Are you really?_

**_YES!_**

_GOOD! Now go and eat a bloody banana! Roasted over the fire!_

**_Fine! Maybe I will!_**

_Good!_

**_Good!_**

I hate myself sometimes.

Hunter had found a few cabs that were willing to take us to Camp. We all piled on into them, and I had flashbacks of the first time. Especially when the cab driver swerved crazily and Xylia landed on top of Logan. He waggled his eyebrows and said her face was beautiful that morning.

I looked at both of them, and they were obviously thinking the same thing. I grinned, and they did too. "I miss the good old times." I said, feeling nostalgia.

"I do too, love." Logan agreed, and put his arm around my shoulder.

We arrived Camp Half-Blood, with Thalia's Pine Tree on our right. The strawberry fields glistening in the late summer sun. I could see the lake, just barely over the hill.

My mouth suddenly turned dry, nervous. The cab stopped, and the driver turned around. "Alright, you demigods owe me your blood."

My blood turned cold…Did he say…? Gods, its the monsters. I moved fast and commanded Logan to open the door. "Logan! Open the door!" Logan whirled around, and opened it. I pushed him out.

Xylia, on my other side, did the same. Sam who sat in the passenger seat, got out. I came out last, with the monster. It was telkhine, and he growled softly and charged at me with a sword.

I ducked and slashed, nearby, I could the other four cabs full with the monsters and our friends. Everyone shrieked, and got out. Only the last cab couldn't, the doors were locked. I could see Skia, Tahoma, Domirico, and Mr. Duke banging the doors in vain to get out as the monster slashed at them.

"No! Logan, cover me!" I ran towards them, an empousa came out of nowhere and slashed my leg. Blood whelled out of the wound, making me stop and slash at the monster. She screamed as I finished her, making her monster dust.

I reached the cab, just as the monster killed Domirico in front of my eyes. My jaw dropped and I yelled them to keep back, but they were too busy screaming as the monster worked on Mr. Duke. I broke the glass with the hilt of my sword, causing the monster to fall back, shards of glass in its eyes and mouth.

I reached through the window, ignoring the pain from my cut arms and leg. I pulled the lock, popping it open and opened the door, dragging Mr. Duke out. He was stiff, and I knew he was dead.

Skia and Tahoma raced out, with the monster behind them. I slashed it across the neck and it staggered a bit around, dazed and disintegrated in front of my eyes. I opened the front door, and pulled Domirico's mauled body.

My throat closed up, fearing the worst. I knew that they were dead, and I couldn't change it.

I whirled around, facing Clarisse. She stared at me, gapping freely. "You guys are supposed to be dead." She said, behind her, Percy and multiple campers were fighting off the monsters. Logan and Percy worked back to back and I could feel pride from him.

Xylia and Nico were helping Carly, who was hurt, helping to Chiron, who was playing the war doctor. Sam and Tim were helping Tahoma and Skia to Chiron. Ari, Josh, and Hunter were shooting at monster with their half-celestial bullet guns.

Josh, whose guns ended on ammo, ditched it and used hand combat to fight with a telkhine.

I looked back to Clarisse, "I know, help me with Domirico and Mr. Duke." I took Mr. Duke arms and she took his feet.

"I'm sorry, you knew these people." She apologized, looking around herself as the last monsters were killed by the others fighting.

I didn't say anything and we brought him over under a tree, we went back for Domirico and brought him next to Mr. Duke. Percy, who killed the last monster with Logan, gave me a sheet to cover their bodies. I did, my eyes tearing up.

Logan, came up and hugged me, just as I started crying. I hid my face in his t-shirt and knew that the monsters had ambushed us, and they killed my two new friends.

* * *

**I know, I know. I'm so mean! I killed Domirico and Mr. Duke! I'm so sorry! *Cries***

**I hate those monsters! How did the camp find out that they were there? Were they so loud or what? Review! Follow! Favorite! Read! (Which you guys did).**

**Until next time my little winged demigods. **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	23. Logan's Secret-Revealed at Last

**Bold: Author/Me **_Italic: Sam_

**Disclaimer: Sammy!? Disclaimer?**

_Suree, Uh…Author doesn't own Percy Jackson or the Hero's of Olympus. She owns ALL of the characters and the story line. Rights reserved to Riordan!_

**Thanks, Sammy!**

_Stop calling me Sammy. Sammy makes me sound so young and childish. Sam makes me sound mature and older._

**Uhh…okay…_Sam_.**

**Chapter 23: Alex's POV**

* * *

We three were huddled under a blanket, teeth chattering, set on edge. I could still see Mr. Duke and Domirico dead, in front of my eyes.

Despite it being pretty close to eighty degrees, I was cold to the bone. Logan had long ago stopped rubbing my arms to get me warmed up. We were just trying to get past the day without seeing those two friends dead.

When Xylia found out she burst into tears, sobbing, and ran to the lake. Me and Logan had followed her, worried about her. She cried herself out for over three hours when we reached her and sat next to her.

She was always so soft-hearted, despite her tough-ass parents.

The other nine had to stay outside the camp since they couldn't get in. They had ten campers, watching their every move, in case monsters tried to get them.

Chiron said that Carly, Tim, and Sam could be even demigods, since Grover could smell them. He thought it was better to give them some time to calm down over the shock of Mr. Duke and Domirico.

Right now though, they were too tired or in shock to eat or drink.

I still felt bad for them, so I got out of the blanket, and stumbled my way to Thalia's Tree where they sat underneath. Carly, Tim, and Sam were all quietly talking amongst themselves.

Tahoma and Skia were trying to sleep, though it was futile as the sun set in the west, right on their eyelids. Hunter, Josh, Ari, and Eli were all sitting next to one another, staring at nothing. I knew that Hunter knew Domirico and Mr. Duke well, they were old buddies.

I walked to Carly, Tim and Sam, and sat down next to them. "Hey, guys." I whispered, meeting their eyes.

"Hey, Alex." Carly whispered back and leaned her head against my shoulder. She looked like she had cried a lot.

"Chiron thinks you guys may be demigods, he wants to see if you can get into camp." I told them.

"Okay, right now?" Sam asked, gazing at the sun.

"Now is okay, I guess." I replied.

They didn't ask anything, question, or fight. They were beaten down from death, staring at it in the face.

We all got up, and I walked through the boundaries, encouraging them to do the same. Carly went first, and walked through without a problem. Demigod. Sam went next, also walked in okay. Also demigod. Tim walked through too, also a demigod.

"Looks good," I told them with a fake smile, as they joined me on the other side. Chiron, who was nearby, walked to us in centaur form.

"I'm glad to see that we have three new campers." he said with a warm smile.

They all smiled back and he got some campers to show them around. Logan walked up to me, since he saw the whole thing, and gave me a hug. "Looks good, I had a feeling they might be demigods." He glanced back at them and kissed my forehead. "You okay?" he asked me, sounding so worried for my well being.

I shrugged, "Take a hint, Wallichen." I said glumly, and walked out of his embrace, back out of the boundaries to the others. Logan followed me.

"Why are acting like this, Alex? We all have lost someone, you know." Logan called after me, reaching some trees farther away from the others.

I was about to open my mouth, when a voice replied. "Yes, we know that, Logan. Why don't you tell her, huh? Tell her your little secret. I think she deserves to know."

Another piped in, "Yes, tell her how you killed your mother and brother in that horrible fire. Was it intentional, Logan? Or…an 'accident' like you claimed?"

Logan stared as three batty hags came out of the tree shadows, his mouth agape, he looked terrified. I stared at him, begging that whatever they were saying wasn't true, that it wasn't true.

_He would've told me. He had to tell me. We care about each other and he cares about me, he wouldn't keep something like this from me._

**_I had feeling he might've been keeping something from us._**

_Us!? US!? You are _me!

"Logan?" My voiced sounded small and scared, not like my own. "What are they talking about?"

He had tears in his eyes, "I didn't mean it, it…wasn't intentional Alex. The monsters, they came out of nowhere, and brought out greek fire. They threatened to kill my family if I didn't surrender to them." He paused for air, his throat closing up, "My mom begged me to run, to burn the house and that her and Mike will get out before it explodes." He gasped for air, he was now truly crying, "I did as she said…and they, never made it out."

I turned away, he thinks its all his fault. Oh Gods, I put my hand to my mouth and turned back to face him. He was looking at me, "I understand if you never want to see me again, especially since I've never told that I killed my-"

"Logan." I said sternly, "Stop, just stop." I moved forward, towards him and grabbed his hands. "You didn't mean it, none of it. Its not your fault that she and Mike never made it out, okay?"

"But if I surrendered to the monsters then they would be alive." He interrupted.

"Bull shit. And we both know it. They would've killed you, and both of them." I said, looking up to his face, a few more tears fell down and a bit softer I wiped them away and said, "I love you."

He looked up at me, surprise written all over his face. "I love you, Logan. Despite what you did, because, you, did _not _mean it."

He looked at me, with eyes that could break hearts. "I love you too, and thats why I'm going to join them." He turned around and faced Alecto and her three haggy friends. "Take me."

Alecto cackled, "Gladly." She was just about to swoop down when an arrow pierced her wing, causing her to fall down and scream in pain. She disintegrated. The other two looked around for the attacker and saw Xylia and Clarisse. The tried to fly away but Clarisse got one, and Xylia got the other and they were soon monster dust.

He stared at the spot where they disappeared, "Why did you two do that!? I could've gone and gotten forgiveness and-" He broke down into tears.

"Logan! No, don't risk everything you have! Don't risk _Alex _for forgiveness, you will get that sooner or later." Clarisse spat in his face, making him look at her. She was three inches taller than him and he cowered himself in case she hit him, but she never did.

"Why?" Was his only question for her.

"Because she loves you and you cannot toss her away, or you guys for that matter." She said, a bit softer and glared at my and Xylia's gapping expressions. "What are you two looking at!?" She spat and stormed off. "And I mean it Logan! Don't throw you two away!"

My jaw was probably down to the ground and my eyes bigger than a full moon. "Did anyone of you just notice that Clarisse did not kill us but gave us advice and was actually _nice?_"

"Yup, so weird." Xylia nodded and eyed us, "I'll leave you two to talk." She practically ran back to camp.

I turned to Logan, who was now sitting on the ground, staring at the dust as it blew away in the wind. I sat down next to him. And we both stared at the sunset, not saying a word until Logan broke the silence. "I'm sorry I never told Alex, I guess I just wanted to bury that day somewhere in the past."

I sighed, "Its okay. I understand, you were afraid what I would think, and honestly, you know what I think?" I turned to face him.

He looked at me, "What do you think?"

"That you loved your family so much that when they died, you made a pact to yourself that you would never speak of it and never make it obvious that you lost someone. You would act like your life was great, when it reality, you were afraid of it crashing down." I gently took his hand in mine and squeezed it.

He looked at our hands, fit together like it this was all made to be. Was it? Or would the fates give us a horrible ending, since the Greeks practically invented tragedy.

"I suppose thats true." He mumbled and looked right in my eyes. "I really am sorry, Alex. I swear, next time, I will be more honest with you."

"You swear?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

"Yes, on the Styx."

"Good, I love you, Logan." I whispered and kissed his cheek.

"Gods, I love you Alex. And I never want to hurt you." He said, and grabbed my face with his hands. He leaned closer and kissed me passionately.

Gods, don't kill me now. I want to be in this moment forever.

* * *

**Oh my Gods! Crazy! I know, I know! Talk about true love! Wooo-hooo! I hope you guys still liked it, besides the emotion and drama. **

**Leave me a review to tell me what you thought!**

**And I'm so sorry for the long time not updating, I don'e exactly have wifi here, and so, I'll try to update again at _least _next week. **

**'Til next time my little winged demigods!**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	24. A Celebration, of a Sort

**Bold: Author/Me **Regular: Tahoma

**Disclaimer: Tahoma! Can you do the disclaimer?**

Ywes! Ywes I can! She does not wown Percy Jwackson or the Hwero's of Owlympus. She wowns all the characters and stwory wline. Rights reserved to Rwiordan.

**Thank you, Tahoma! For once, someone actually does it and doesn't threaten me, flirt with me, yells at me, and sobs at me. **

**Alright, I had a few minutes on the computer, so here you go! And then the epilogue! ****Please do enjoy, guys! R&R! F&F! I suppose…**

**Chapter 24: Alex's POV**

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the sound of Jason yelling in my ear. "Wakey, Wakey half-sister. Today's a big day, lots of celebrating."

Talk about déjà vu.

"Okay, I'm up." I rolled out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom, getting ready. Today was a celebration, yesterday was a day of mourning. We had made shrouds for Domirico and Mr. Duke. Domirico's was the color of his skin, dark. Mr. Duke's was blue and had little sardines swimming around. Compliments of me, Logan, and Xylia.

I found my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and out in on, along with skinny jeans that Carly gave to me. I had crimped my hair the other day, also Carly, and slid on my boots. Loving the way they mold to my feet right away.

Carly turns out to be a daughter of Aphrodite, I figured since she's pretty. Sam is a son of Athena, and Tim is a son Hephaestus. Him and Leo are getting along pretty well.

I walked outside, once I was done getting ready, with Jason on my heels. "SURPRISE!" Campers called out as I opened the door. I stopped, completely surprised and grinned. Logan and Xylia stood in the front of the crowd, smiling and clapping.

I walked up to Logan and threw my arms around him. He did the same, "Surprise to you, love." he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Surprise to you too, Logan." I pecked his cheek and moved to Xylia.

She backed away, "Nope. Not after you hugged him. I am not giving you a hug." I gave her a look and she laughed, "Fine."

We both hugged each other, "I wish I was there to surprise you guys." I said once we let go of each other.

"Well, we wanted to surprise you, so suck it." Logan said with a grin.

I narrowed my eyes, "Better watch that tone, Mister. I can still beat your butt."

He backed away and bumped into Chiron as Chiron walked up to us. "Careful there, Wallichen." He pushed Logan back to us, "Today is your day, enjoy it." And he walked away, telling everyone else the feast has started.

"Thank you, Chiron." I called after him, I turned to my friends, "Lets go and enjoy this day guys. I think we deserved it."

"I think I deserve anything." Xylia said and ran in front of us, "Five drachmas each that I can beat you two to the pavilion!"

"No fair, you got a head start!" Logan yelled and ran after her, I was right behind him. I caught up to Logan and gave him a friendly trip. He stumbled and I pulled ahead. I picked up my speed, and caught up to Xylia. I tripped her too, and as she stumbled, I reached the pavilion first. With a triumphant smile, I turned around to face my friends.

"I win, suckas!" I said, bouncing up and down.

"But you cheated! You tripped me!" Xylia protested.

"And me!" Logan added.

"But Xylia cheated by getting a head start." I pointed out to both of them, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Fine, you win next time, but next time, I can trip _and _get a head start." Logan growled and we entered the pavilion. Alright, Logan. If you want, but you two don't have to give me five drachmas each, I'll let it pass.

Th others that cannot get it, were given food and watched by campers, mostly Ares.

We got our food and ate wherever we wanted to, so we sat together. With our new three friends, Nico, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth joined us. Hell, even Clarisse joined us, she mostly terrorized Percy and Leo and after a while, I told her to go.

She glared at me and left, glowering at anybody who got in her way. I waited two minutes after she left and went after her, saying to the others that I had to go to the bathroom. I followed her and called out her name to get her attention. "Clarisse!"

She whirled around, "What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" She narrowed her eyes at me, suddenly suspicious.

"For helping us, yesterday with Logan."

She shrugged, "Well, don't get in my way and I might not tell anyone his secret."

I smiled graciously, "Thank you!" I hugged her, cracking up inside at her surprised face.

"Sure," She patted my back awkwardly, "Anytime."

I smiled once more and left, smiling on the inside and out.

* * *

The camp played games and small sword fights and such. Then it was capture the flag. My team, blue, won. Thats what I'm talking about.

I was easier on Clarisse since she was the opposing team, and even let her give me a cut. That was because I told her to go so I can thank her personally.

Percy, on my team, worked with Logan like gold. They were jumping around like pirañas after a pork chop. They were great. Carly and Xylia were a pretty good team, and Sam followed them around like a bodyguard. I think he likes her.

Jason ran around, attacking campers like he was on fire, I think he missed me. Aww, big half-brother, you are so sweet.

We celebrated our victory at dinner and sang songs all night, enjoying the cool air late summer. The others sitting outside the boundaries had a tough night, but Chiron told me that he could find them something to work on the camp. I hope he doesn't mean for them to clean after the Pegasus's.

As we walked back to our cabins for the night, I hugged Logan and kissed his cheek, so glad that he did die over the summer or yesterday. I don't know what I would do without him. I walked to my cabin and got ready for bed quickly.

I climbed in and fell asleep, and thought that for the first time in my life, I was actually safe.

* * *

******All right, this is the last chapter, the next one is the epilogue. Gods, we have come so far, I hope you guys enjoyed it and loved it and wished there was more, but sadly…There is not.**

**I definitely enjoyed writing this story and reading all those reviews and seeing so many people follow and favorite. **

**All righty! Till next time my little winged demigods ;)**

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


	25. Epilogue: Life After the Summer

**Bold: Author/Me **_Italic: Skia_

**Disclaimer: Skia, love…Can you do the-?**

_NO! *Starts throwing rocks and any other objects that are near her* Go away, I don't like you!_

**Oww! *Starts running away and cries dramatically* WHY CAN'T EVERYONE BE NICE TO ME!? THIS IS LIKE, THE LAST (CHAPTER)! **

**Epilogue: Alex's POV**

* * *

***End of FLASHBACK***

A few days have passed since Xylia was captured by Zeus again, and I couldn't help but feel contentment. Logan had no idea where to go for school or college, and he's trying to apply in countless ones.

Xylia got accepted in two for archery and a teaching school. I could see her as a teacher.

I applied to a couple of colleges, three in New York, one in California, and two in Florida. I hope I'll get into one.

I stared at the top of the ceiling of the cabin, and got out of bed. I rummaged around my drawers for some clothes. Sure enough, I found some and put them on and got ready for the day.

As I walked out, the sun hit me in the face. The days were getting shorter. I walked to the pavilion, and grabbed some breakfast. I spotted Chiron talking to the others about something. He handed them blueprints and Hunter studied them, he shrugged after a moment.

I finished my food and ran to them, my curiosity getting the best of me. "Whats going on?" I asked once I reached them.

Chiron turned around to face me, "I want to see if Hunter wants to help us with more ideas to get the camp really going."

I looked at him and Hunter, "Such as…?"

"Such as orchards, selling flowers to local flower shops. Maybe even selling products to the mortal world, having the Hephaestus cabin making them." Hunter said, nodding. "Chiron, it could work, but we don't have Mr. Duke, our business man…"

Chiron gave his shoulder a friendly pat, "I have faith that you guys have can figure this out. Josh can give combat lessons. Eli can work with computers. Ari can ride around in her motorcycle, sending messages and doing errands and such."

Hunter thought about it, "It could work, thank you, Chiron. I'll see what I can do."

Chiron nodded, "No problem, besides, it would be good for the camp." He turned to me, "Satisfy your curiosity?"

I nodded, "Yup, and I think that could work, honestly, it could." I waited until Chiron left and told Hunter, "Hunter, you guys _can _do this, and if anything, we can help."

"But you guys won't be safe." He said, pointing out the obvious.

I put a hand on his arm, "Hunter, when are we ever safe?"

I left him to think about that and went to look for Logan and Xylia.

* * *

Me and Logan walked around the camp, watching Hunter and the others plan out new productions and stuff like that. I chuckled, "Looks like I got him to take this job."

"You? Alex? Persuading Hunter to do something?" Logan asked me questionably and I looked at him.

"You think I can't persuade him?" I asked in a scary tone.

"Yes, yes I think you can." He said, trying to hide all signs of doubt and question.

"You better." I threatened with a wink.

He winked back, "I just noticed something."

"What?" We had walked all the way to the lake, now walking along the beach, holding our shoes in our hands.

"You haven't called me Mr. Universal since you said you would."

I scratched my head, "So I haven't, but that doesn't mean I won't," I winked at him, "Mr. Universal."

He grinned, "Why, that was good." He winked back, making me grin.

"Why, thank you, love. I do try for you." I said in a fake British accent.

"Okay, that was cute, where did you learn that?" He asked, stopping our walk and pulled me closer.

"Same way you learned your cow boy accent, I just played around and practiced." I teased, moving ever closer to him.

He moved closer too, "But I grew up with cow boys." He said with a grin and kissed me softly.

I let out a sigh on contentment when he pulled away for a second. He chuckled and kissed me again, this time he wrapped his arms around my waist, dropping his shoes in the sand.

I did the same and looped both of my arms around his neck, brushing the back of his hair. He picked me up, and spun me around, splashing us both when he walked into the water.

I giggled, feeling the spray of the water on my skin and the sun start to set, and with Logan's arms around me, keeping me safe.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you guys liked it! All of it, the sequel! The first story! If you want, please leave a review to tell me what you think, it would be so appreciated!**

**Thank you for Id65 for always reviewing. Also thank you ****Pupples, dragon star fire, and TheGirlThatHides! You guys rock! **

**Until no other time my little winged demigods, for this is the last time. **

**-YourinnerbuddyXD**


End file.
